


冬兵会梦见美国队长吗？

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Series: 【盾冬】冬兵会梦见美国队长吗 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize





	1. 第一个故事

 

他们视线对上了。

巴基张嘴想骂一句妈的，或者别的什么，但是他只是保持着嘴唇微张，什么声音也发不出来。他怀疑他的声带已经罢工，就算他想说点什么，也只会发出可笑的咯咯声。

史蒂夫带着满脸的傻笑，用力捏着可怜的酒杯，他捏的关节都发白了，然后就这样走了过来。

巴基想，不，不不不，不能笑的这么傻，绝不能——但是他知道，他自己也一定笑的和面前这个金发大个子一样傻到冒泡，因为他能感觉到脸部的肌肉开始酸疼了，它们在抗议被过度的使用了，但是巴基的大脑难以处理这类事情，因为现在他脑子想的都是这个男人怎么能该死的如此好看？怎么能如此火辣的同时还能显得如此的可爱？

他觉得喧闹的酒吧已经变成了沙滩，温暖的阳光照在他们两人身上，而他们两个光溜溜的——光！溜！溜！艹巴基你在想什么？！你能有点节操吗！明显他不能，他已经在脑海里把这个走向他的男人脱得精光，露出他结实的肌肉他会把手放上去从上往下摸直到——然后他会跪下来用牙齿咬住他牛仔裤的拉链接着——他会张嘴——他会用力的吸允啃咬——他不会放过每一滴——

“史蒂夫。”

喔，史蒂夫，对。史蒂夫。

“呃……?“

他连声音都如此性感卧槽。等等我是不是应该说点什么我要说什么——还好条件反射拯救了他。

“詹姆斯。嗯，你可以叫我巴基。”

史蒂夫踌躇着不知道说什么，巴基觉得自己快要被史蒂夫的眼神活活烧死，从两腿之间硬的发疼的地方开始燃烧，烧尽他每一片——

巴基伸出舌头舔了舔嘴，他喜欢这个动作，这总是能引起那些对他有兴趣的人的良好反应，他很多时候是故意为之，但是这次不是，不过起到的效果是一致的。

史蒂夫脸红了，显得非常，非常，非常的粉嫩可口。巴基又舔了舔嘴，清了清喉咙，他开口：”要去厕所吗？”

边上的酒保一直淡定的擦着玻璃杯，却被这句话吓到了。他速度的拿出手机，刚好捕捉到巴基和史蒂夫消失在厕所门口的画面，接着他发了一个推特。

你们知道刚才发生了什么吗你们不会相信的点击看图 并且艾特了红色炸弹和独眼

独眼第一个回复的：不可能。这一定是ps的，巴基从来不在厕所搞。

接着红色炸弹给了回复：我觉得厕所的隔音效果需要加强，他们搞的声音我在女厕所都听得一清二楚。

当巴基颤抖着紧紧夹住——他的后背绷得紧紧地，挤压着那些用五颜六色的笔写满了淫秽信息的厕所墙壁，他的腿此时架在史蒂夫的肩膀上，他的一只胳膊，使得上劲的那只用力的撑着马桶水箱好让自己不会掉下去，左边胳膊抬得高高的，拽着史蒂夫的头发。他眼角的余光能看到胳膊上的一小片星星纹身。

那个把巴基狠狠顶在墙壁上的东西开始软了，巴基自己的也一样，史蒂夫的手还握着它，这种感觉很微妙，巴基努力的平复呼吸。

史蒂夫把巴基放了下来，轻轻的搂住他，然后提起裤子，从口袋里拿出纸巾，温柔的帮巴基清理了一下，他的手指伸进去的时候巴基畏缩的躲了一下，不是因为害怕——

接着巴基跪了下来，他们又来了一发直到史蒂夫的手机响了——工作上的事，史蒂夫说，然后他穿好了裤子，巴基摊在马桶上，目光紧紧的咬住史蒂夫的屁股和大腿——真他妈的好看而且手感也真他妈的好。

史蒂夫半蹲着，伸手圈住巴基的头，然后留下了一个充满腥味的吻——鉴于刚才他在做的事——然后史蒂夫用力把两个人分开。

“呃，能，能给我你的电话号码吗？”

巴基整个人都化了，当然可以亲爱的，你想要我的地址吗我都可以给你写下来还有我的社保号——

“艹我手机没带！“巴基恼火的哑着嗓子说，”我，我不记得我的号码——“

史蒂夫看起来有点失望，这个时候他的电话又响了，他看了一眼没有接，然后他翻出一只笔——巴基模模糊糊的想他怎么什么都有？——然后把电话写在了巴基的手上。

 

巴基回家第一件事就是去洗了三次澡，要不是娜塔莎阻止了他，指出他的胳膊都快出血了，他八成还要去洗第四次。

他有一点点洁癖，所以他从来不在厕所搞，要么开房要么去对方家里。

接着他一整天都为自己打破了这个规矩而懊悔。

如果他们去开房了他就不会一回家就难受的去洗澡以至于忘记手背上的电话号码——而且史蒂夫就可以把电话号码写在纸上这样也不会被洗掉了——就算写了电话号码的纸掉了巴基也可以去旅馆找前台要史蒂夫的个人信息然后——

他应该邀请史蒂夫来自己家的，这样他可以让史蒂夫把电话号码写在任何一个地方任何位置——而且这样他的手机也在可以直接交换手机号码——史蒂夫不会以为他不想给他电话号码所以才说没带手机又不记得号码这种借口吧——而且

史蒂夫真的是忙工作吗？

他会不会有男朋友或女朋友——不他不是那种人——他会不会只是出差到这里那样以后再也没有机会见面了不是吗——

他哀怨了整整一天，然后电话响了。

巴基接了，以为是克林特，于是他伤心欲绝的说“今天劳资请假了！不去了我和你说我居然把昨天那个帅哥留下的号码洗掉了——”

“咳。”对面的人咳嗽了一下。

巴基眨眨眼，把电话拿远看了一眼号码——一串不存在于通讯录的新号码。

“喂，那个我想……今天晚上一起吃个饭怎么样？“

“——好。没问题！”巴基狠狠的捏了一下自己的脸，然后无声的抽了一口气真他妈的疼。

 

娜塔莎发了一条推特：他居然要去约会了你们敢相信吗？！并且艾特了八字胡和独眼

独眼发了一个。抢占了沙发。

八字胡就在他后面几秒：什么么么么么么？！

接着又是八字胡：尼克你居然用如此无耻的手段抢沙发！

独眼：赌十块钱，一周就得分手。

 

独眼输的很惨。

 

巴基和史蒂夫从未分手，他们一直一直一直在一起，过了大概一辈子那么短的时间。


	2. 第二个故事

那家书店开在街道中间，隔壁是一家炸薯条的，和另外一家炸薯条的，接着是一件连锁快餐店，黄色和红色组成的招牌挂在墙壁上，比书店的招牌明显得多。这家店也除开卖汉堡，黏糊糊的奶昔和味道奇怪的鸡翅之外，也卖炸薯条。

巴基托着下巴，坐在书店的收银台后面，盯着书店里的顾客，胳膊肘撑在塑料板子上。板子搁在玻璃台上。

收银台的面板为啥要做成玻璃的呢？巴基的左手受过伤，当然他现在已经好了，但是毕竟比不上好的那只。他厌恶一切冰凉的东西，所以他自己带了个塑料板垫在玻璃上。

他盯着一个抱着美国队长漫画看的小男孩，那个孩子已经站在那里看完了二战时出的那个系列，正在把手伸向第二部，他回头看了眼收银台后的巴基，有些迟疑的放下手，赶在巴基开口斥责他之前就推开门逃走了。

不过巴基压根就没看到他，这个头发深褐色带着一副眼镜来书店打工的大学生压根就没管店里的事，他正在考虑靠垫的事。

达姆弹建议他，带一个软绵绵的靠枕去上班，他可以把那个垫在胳膊下，还可以靠在它上面睡觉。他在苦恼自己应该选择什么样的靠垫。也许印着国旗的靠垫不错。

他的老板推门走了进来，带着一盒甜甜圈，一袋炸鸡翅，一捧炸薯条。

“嗨，史蒂夫。”站在书柜边的顾客和他打着招呼。史蒂夫微笑着回应，然后他走到巴基面前，后者还是盯着之前那个小男孩站着的方向，面无表情，看起来像是正在思谋一件凶杀案一样。巴基不笑的时候就是有这种逼人的气势。

史蒂夫拿出薯条在他面前晃了晃，巴基这才回神发现了史蒂夫。

“嗨！”他脸上瞬间挂上了一个大大的笑容，整个人显得软绵绵的，之前那种冷冽的杀手范儿瞬间蒸发不见了，史蒂夫有种拥抱这个笑容的冲动。

不过他只是把薯条递给了巴基，回应了一个微笑。

巴基接过薯条，把收银台后面的位置让给了史蒂夫，自己呆在一边咯吱咯吱的吃起来。史蒂夫系好印有书店名字的围裙，默默的坐在凳子上，拿出一本速写本开始画店里的客人。

巴基凑了过来，“史蒂夫啥时候给我也画一张呗。”他的声音懒洋洋的，整个人像没骨头一样靠在史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫都能感觉到他说话喷的气打在他耳朵后方。

他控制住跳起来躲开的冲动，满口应着，“好啊。有空就画。”他回过头，想着会不会刚好撞到巴基的脸，可是让他失望的是，巴基已经坐回他的凳子，嘴里含着一把薯条，口齿不清的说：“陷再化不醒啊？”

”好啊。“史蒂夫想轻松的答应他。但是他没说出口。

门被打开了，挂在门上的铃铛发出清脆的响声。娜塔莎走了进来，她满头鲜艳的红发，不是那种脏兮兮的暗红色，而是一头纯正的大红色。肯定是染的。

她穿着紧身衣，一条拉链从领口往下消失在腰带后，身体的曲线完美至极。史蒂夫用眼角瞥了一眼巴基。

巴基站了起来，和史蒂夫说，“老板我先下班了哈？”他只有在这种时候才会叫他老板。

史蒂夫摆摆手，“走吧。”

他继续看着面前的速写本，却发动了全部的听力去捕捉巴基的去向。他拿着薯条走向娜塔莎，然后是亲脸的声音，娜塔莎回亲了，接着他们搂在一起出门了。娜塔莎说了一句话，巴基大声的笑了起来，接着门合上了，那笑声就象被调小音量的歌，最后消失在转角。

史蒂夫看着速写本，他开始勾勒起巴基的脸部线条，一个过度集中的五官，一双大眼睛，一张饱满嘴角上翘的双唇。眼睛的颜色随着光线而变化。总是比他自己的浅。

巴基和娜塔莎走在街道上，娜塔莎问他，“我已经帮你点名了一学期了，你就不能告诉我史蒂夫的电话号码么？”她看起来十分不爽。

“我以为你帮我逃课是出于我们的友谊，你这样让我很心碎啊娜塔。”

“那我认为出于我们的友谊，你应该让我们展开公平竞争，而不是一个人独占那么性感的金发美人。”

“啧啧什么美人，他就是个宅好吗？我只是不想让你伤心爱情还是得保持距离为好避免你幻灭而心碎毕竟你比较玻璃心。”

“呵呵，好好笑喔。”娜塔莎伸手狠狠的掐了一把巴基的后腰。

“嗳哟。轻点！”下一把巴基就躲开了，娜塔莎掐了个空。

“不过说真的，你再不下手我就自己上了啊。”娜塔莎叉着腰，认真的威胁巴基。

后者托了一下快滑下去的眼镜，撇撇嘴，但是没说什么别的话。“如果他恐同怎么办啊？你看他那么正派，我以前没遇到过这样的人啊，要么你去追求他试试吧？我觉得如果他拒绝你那他肯定和我一样有问题！”

娜塔莎翻了一个白眼，“巴基，先谢谢你对我魅力的肯定，其次这是你能想到的最糟糕，最傻逼，最可笑的建议了。”

不过娜塔莎最后还是去试了。旁观自己的好友暗恋自己的临时老板一个学期毫无进展已经是她的极限了。不成功便成仁，总之她决定给巴基一个痛快，最主要的是给自己一个解脱。

于是她在某天巴基恰好请假不在，史蒂夫一个人蹲在收银台后面画速写的时候拜访了书店，她站在史蒂夫面前，微笑着抛出一个邀请。

“明天是我的生日，我和巴基会开一个趴体，你来吗？“

史蒂夫似乎有些吃惊，还带了点害羞，“……好，好啊。谢谢！“

现在他看起来相当开心，眼神热烈的看着娜塔莎。

“不用什么特别的，随意啦。那拜拜咯帅哥。”娜塔莎看着史蒂夫的表情，心里一沉。不过戏得演全啊！

转身出门就看到巴基暗戳戳的躲在门外面，他脸上挂着面无表情的面具，让人看不出情绪。

“我就说这是个傻逼主意吧？”娜塔莎有点懊悔，自己明知道这个主意不靠谱，为啥还干了呢？

“我觉得我还是直接进去问他对你什么感觉好了！”

“不行！”巴基伸手拽住娜塔莎，“我也没那么喜欢他。走吧，去超市好了。你们能成也好啊！我觉得娜塔你需要谈个恋爱不然老这么女汉子怎么办？”

娜塔莎叹口气，巴基既然假装自己不在意，那就随他去吧。

第二天的趴体很热闹，史蒂夫戴着一个鸭舌帽，穿着他最喜欢的T恤和连帽衫加上一条牛仔裤和板鞋就出门了。他敲开门的时候，大家都呆了一下，娜塔莎和他打了声招呼，史蒂夫回应了之后，就开始在人群里找起巴基。

每个人都打扮的很……特别。娜塔莎的黑眼圈占据了一半脸，戴着一头炸成蝴蝶结的白色假发，身上的布料能挡住她的重点部位而不走光简直是服装师的奇迹。

周围的人有缠成木乃伊的，还有穿着一身肌肉纹路连体衣的，戴着独角兽头套的，各式各样，简直是群魔乱舞。食物也都做成了眼球，大便（史蒂夫震惊了，要不是气味散发出巧克力的香气，他差点就要把它丢到地上了）还有肠子以及血红色的饮料。

音乐震耳欲聋，射灯闪烁，史蒂夫努力的在人群里穿梭，一边躲开那些cos服上突出的尖端比如鹿角和铁钩一类的一边问着遇到的人巴基在哪里？

有一个脸色白的和墙一样舌头掉到腰部的女鬼妹子好心的告诉了他巴基在阳台。

 

”嗨，“

刚才在人群里大家都盛装打扮他穿着便服，他没感到局促。娜塔莎和他打了招呼后就没招呼他了他也没感到局促，但是看到巴基他突然就紧张，觉得局促的很。

巴基听到他的声音转头过来，露出了一个勉强的微笑。

”嗨。“他的声音低沉，”你没找娜塔莎？“

”啊？“史蒂夫摇头，”没，我来找你的。“

他拿出速写本，”给你。“

巴基接了过来，注意到史蒂夫的手有些颤抖，他伸手握了一下，“冷吗？抖的这么厉害？”

但是史蒂夫的手很温暖，甚至有些火热了。

史蒂夫看着巴基，反手握住了他的手掌，脸上的表情似乎做好了随时被挣脱的准备。

“听说是你的生日，我画了画给你当礼物。”

“……是娜塔莎的生日趴体……“巴基确信那天娜塔莎说的是她的生日趴体，接着他打开了速写本。

然后他震惊了，里面每一页每一张都有他。在史蒂夫画别的东西的时候，他在各个角落见缝插针的画着他。

“史蒂夫……你每次都偷偷的画我吗？你好变态啊！”

但是巴基笑着，笑得眼角都起皱了，他把速写本合上，另外一只手搂过史蒂夫，在他耳边低语：“要去我的房间好好的画一下我吗？”

史蒂夫脸红了，巴基开始啃咬他的耳朵。

 

他喜欢咬他的耳朵，因为他每次这样干的时候，史蒂夫都会颤抖着，发出抑制不住的呻吟声，他喜欢逗史蒂夫发出声音。

史蒂夫会回敬他，他的手实在太过灵巧，在他身上绘制的图案总是让巴基精疲力竭只想求饶。

 

他们开开心心的在一起腻歪了很久，每天都重复着前一天的日子但是没人抱怨觉得无聊，然后一辈子的时间很快就过去了。

巴基永远觉得不够。


	3. 第三个故事

作为找好工作的的大四生，巴基的学校生活突然变得乏味起来。不像之前有开不完的趴体喝不完的酒参加不玩的活动写不完的作业看不完的资料，可能正是因为之前太努力，所以他工作搞定，学分也够的情况下，完全的无事可做了。

周围的朋友看起来都忙碌的不行，他觉得自己去打搅他们，喊谁陪自己看场电影都是极大的罪过，更别提开个趴体喝喝小酒什么的了。

然后他随便看到某款游戏的广告，于是小灯泡一闪，他开开心心的投入网游大军，暂时告别了那些单机游戏，开始了玩网游的生活。

然后他发现自己被网游打开了新大门。一直热衷各种娱乐的他，玩单机游戏可是一把好手，所以玩起网游来更是驾轻就熟，甚至可以说是如鱼得水。

因为网游最根本的其实还在于和人一起互动，情节画面大多比不上主机游戏，但是就因为和人有关联，可以和人互动，使得网游变得有趣起来。

而巴基天生就是交际高手。不过把妹方面的暂时施展不开。不是因为别的，仅仅只是因为这款游戏里男女比实在太过悬殊。他遇到的每一个可爱的女号，背后都有一个抠脚大汉。他错献了好几次殷情之后，开始默认每一个游戏玩家都是雄性生物了，至少玩这个游戏的女的，实在太过凤毛麟角。

他在游戏里组建了一个工会，带着一群弟兄开荒打副本玩的不亦乐乎，而且还能分出时间在论坛灌水，一来二去变成了一个小小的名人，还在论坛混了一个管理员头衔。

这天他下午起床，打开电脑，一边登录游戏，一边点开论坛。这几个月以来，这已经成了他的例行公事。然后他看到新手求助区的一个新帖。

标题是“请问为何我拒绝同意用户协议，游戏就关闭了呢？”

看到这个标题，巴基噗的一声喷了。这哥们太逗了吧？点开主题，发帖的家伙明显直接用游戏id登录之后没修改昵称，盯着系统默认的头像和自动分配的一串无意义数字就来发帖了。时间还挺近，就是刚刚。然后他发现已经有个叫叉骨的哥们抢了沙发，“sb，你不点同意当然不能玩。”

巴基皱了皱眉头，这个叉骨他有印象，是论坛里超级嘴臭的主。只骂楼主sb已经显得很温柔了。

他飞快的敲了一个回复，然后锁定了该帖。

“LS请注意措辞。我相信楼主可能只是比较小白。楼主是这样的，用户协议不点同意就不会有后续了。我想你可能担心里面的一些条款的不公正，不过这没办法，所有的用户协议都是这样的。要么同意要么不玩。放心的点同意吧，不会有损害的。另外你可以在论坛设置里对自己的昵称进行修改，还可以上传图片作为头像。希望你能玩的愉快。

”本帖问题已解决，锁定“

这是管理员应该做的。巴基为自己的勤劳和温柔点了个赞，然后把过长的头发随便扎了个小马尾，开心的哼着小曲儿登录了游戏。

他的角色是黑暗精灵，男，职业是刺客，武器是双刀，看起来超级酷炫狂拽霸。他每次登录的时候都会在人物界面来回欣赏一番自己的角色再登录进去。

他人物id和他论坛的id一致，都是冬兵。

冬兵进了游戏，就有不少密聊跑了过来。有问他事儿的，有和他打招呼的，也有喊他救场的。巴基一个一个的回复过去，找他问事的他先敲了一个等一下，打招呼的发了一个系统自带的笑脸回去，然后组了那个喊救场的。

队伍里就五个人了。本来应该是一个十人本的。

“怎么回事啊？”巴基上了语音软件的小房间，直接开麦问了。同时在游戏世界频道里发广告喊人了。

【世界】【冬兵】：YXSG来人，6=4，来T来奶。

“那个治疗太水，我说了她几句，结果没想到居然开麦哭起来了！卧槽。我才想哭呐，纠结了一中午了，平常这个本早打完了。”黑寡妇也是个刺客，算是帮会里的主力输出。

“喷了，是个妹子啊？你看你凶的，居然逼得人家妹子哭麦，简直太凶残了！“巴基的重点永远跑偏。

“滚蛋，老娘烦着呢。然后那个猪蹄就骂我死人妖喷哭妹子blablabla的，我就说不爽你就滚蛋，他就和那个妹子一起退了，还有2个输出和他认识的，也跑了。”黑寡妇玩的是女号，她也是个女的，但是开本指挥的时候她一般都挂着变声器。为啥？因为声音太性感太好听，老被人骚扰的不要不要的，所以就只有开着变声器装汉子。当然偶尔会勾搭到一两个妹子对她花痴。充分证明花痴是不分性别的。

所以只有在熟人面前她才会关了变声器露出本音。

“黑寡妇，我组人了哈。”巴基这边已经收到入队申请了。黑寡妇在冬兵入队的时候就把队长权限给了他。

“好，你组吧。”之前的御姐音现在已经变成奇怪的男人声音了。

然后巴基就放人进来，然后在频道里敲下语音房间的频道号。

接着有一个好友申请闪了出来，他手快也直接点了。

是一个叫星条旗的一级超级小号。巴基有点纳闷，这么爱国的名字是谁啊？是认识的人的小号吗？他这个id因为比较出名，经常有不认识的人加好友，有的纯想认识认识交个朋友还好，最怕那些老油条，一上来就说大哥带一下呗，还有更可怕的，说会暖床会卖萌求带带，这种他都直接拉黑处理。

他等这个小号主动和他说话，但是那边一直没有反映，巴基开始好奇了。于是他发了密聊过去。

你悄悄的对【星条旗】说：你是？

巴基又同意了一个入队申请，现在就差一个靠谱的奶了。

“寡妇姐啊，你要不双开换奶来吧？我们就九个人打好了，现在这个点不好喊人啊，而且我们又是前面boss推过了的。”

“艹，你不知道我是单修吗？”黑寡妇一万个不同意，开玩笑她可是超级暴力输出好吗。

“可是喊不到人啊？”巴基无奈，”你看队伍里有人催了啊。我怕再不打有人要退队咯。“

黑寡妇无奈，砸了下键盘，然后双开换奶号去了。

巴基在队伍里解释了下，说因为治疗难叫，所以让黑寡妇双开换个奶来救场，希望大家不要介意，他保证可以过。

大家纷纷表示没有意见，只求速战速决。

然后等黑寡妇上号的时候，巴基切换到密聊窗口，发现星条旗的消息刚刚才发过来：

【星条旗】悄悄的对你说：我是之前论坛发帖询问用户协议的那个人，谢谢你的解答。

喷——这样也可以？这世界太小了吧，要知道游戏可是有七十个区的。他居然就这么巧进了自己在的区？这肯定是小白，绝对的。

他飞快的敲了回复过去：

你悄悄的对【星条旗】说：你注意到我们游戏有分区吗？所以很有可能我不是你以为的那个人，毕竟我们有70个区服。不过你很幸运，小子。不用道谢好好享受游戏吧。有问题可以问我，论坛短消息或者游戏里随时都可以。

而且这么懂礼貌的新人小白实在少见的很，巴基决定要多关心下这个新人。现在游戏里纯小白实在不多见了，调教小白成长是一件多么有乐趣的事儿啊，他可不能错过。

【星条旗】悄悄的对你说：谢谢。

这次就一个单词，他总算是回复的快一些了。

”冬兵，组我啊！你妹的，你干啥呢？“黑寡妇那边开吼了，”我在帮会频道喊你半天了！“

”啊，我看密聊去了忘记了马上马上！“密聊频道就只能看到密聊消息。巴基秒组黑寡妇，然后切换到常用，看到黑寡妇刷屏的尸体。重复着”组我！！！！！！！！！“那感叹号完全的表达了黑寡妇的激动。

”你直接点我进组就是了！走走进本开打！”巴基扯着嗓子，就和老母鸡一样吆喝着大家集合进本。

”好友列表人太多，SB才翻呢。你和谁聊天呢？哪个不长眼的看上你了勾搭你么？“真不怪别人当黑寡妇是人妖，队伍里认识黑寡妇的都默默的在心理吐槽，这说话架势，谁也想不到是个真妹子啊。

”不不不，我遇到一个小白了。啊，那什么，闭麦闭麦，专心开打！“一看人都到齐了，冬兵便把语音房间其他人的麦都改成了按键说话，他自己则开着自由麦。

打本的时候不聊天是一个团长的优秀品质之一。

黑寡妇说自己单修简直是在侮辱她自己。治疗号的装备是不好，基本都是中等套，但是她技术太逆天，奶的那叫一个稳妥，而且她的输出号她挂着按键精灵，让她站桩输出，加上这个叫来的野人T也相当给力，他们很快就把boss推倒了，一次过。

拍了装备分了金，大家下线的下线，退组的退组，巴基刚上来，精神抖擞的准备大干一场，盘算着今天还有什么本没打，然后就看到帮会频道里他们的主T上线了，并且让大家都上语音软件。

巴基切换到大厅频道，帮会里的人陆陆续续都来了。还有人没在游戏，被通知到于是也开了yy来听。

”怎么了？“巴基开口问道，”有啥子事啊？“

”那个，我估计要AFK一段时间了。要出差一个月去海外，而且估计会一直呆在山区，八成没网没电，所以……“主T是一个很憨厚的大汉，大家都还蛮喜欢他的。而且T的技术虽然不算很好，但是也过得去了。至少大部分时间很靠谱，而且很守时，说几点到就几点到，绝对不迟到也不无故缺席。

打副本没有T那就是一抹黑，家养T简直就是主心骨的存在。巴基第一百零一次埋怨自己为啥不玩个战士号，这样就不用如此纠结T的存在了。

”什么时候走啊？“一群人哭天喊地的舍不得主T走，巴基冷不丁插了一句。他也舍不得，但是得考虑下副本人员的替换问题了。

”大概一周后吧。我看看能不能找到T代替我。“

”行吧，唉，你都要走了，那我们今天给你开个欢送会吧？让黑寡妇唱歌给你践行。“

”开变声器唱可以吗？"黑寡妇冷冷的说。

"寡妇姐你不能这样啊，你那变声器后的嗓子能听吗？那不是践行，那是直接处刑我了。“主T抗议。

”让会长给你跳脱衣舞好了。“黑寡妇提议，得到了大家的一致赞同。

于是就这样欢乐的闹腾到晚上，黑寡妇最后还是开麦唱了一首俄罗斯歌曲，虽然听不懂意思，但是曲子里的离别的伤感还是听得出来的。

然后巴基摸摸饿瘪了的肚皮，回忆起今天一起来就喝了一口水，啃了一块前天买的面包，就一直专注的在游戏上了，决定去找点吃的。然后听到游戏里叮咚一声响，提示有密聊消息。

【星条旗】悄悄的对你说：我十级了。再见。

巴基揉了揉眼睛，又打开好友列表确认了下，是的，这位星条旗先生真的还是十级。十级！

从他打本到开完欢送会，至少都五个小时了啊额滴神啊！这真是……实打实的小白啊，联想到他发的那个帖子，这个星条旗不会是胡子一大把的老爷爷吧？

于是他保持着对长辈的尊敬之心，颤抖着敲字回复了星条旗：

你悄悄的对【星条旗】说：88。哥们，你这升级速度……你真的是新手啊。估计游戏都没怎么玩过吧？

过了一会儿，巴基看了下表，大约过了快半分钟吧，回复总算来了。

【星条旗】悄悄的对你说：是的。第一次玩。退游戏了。再见。

然后系统提示他：你的好友【星条旗】下线了。

巴基觉得自己被这个小白打败了。电脑看来都不怎么会用，敲字如此简洁估计也因为手速受限，所以干脆言简意赅了吧。当然也有可能本身就是惜字如金的主儿。

游戏角色下线后密聊消息就发不出去了。巴基想了想，打开了论坛，找到下午他处理过的那个求助帖，他还是一串乱码当id，看来下游戏了之后论坛也没上，也没修改昵称什么的。

于是他发了好友申请，然后发了论坛短消息给他。

他给了星条旗两个地址，告诉他可以按照这个地址上列出的视频来学习简易基本操作，至于第二个地址给出了快速升级的最佳方案以及新手指南。

然后他就退了游戏出门觅食，吃饱喝足回来又在电脑前奋斗到凌晨才昏昏沉沉睡去。

第二天下午一起来，他就点开论坛，查看短消息发送状态，发现还没有被阅读。接着打开游戏，星条旗不在线。

他看了眼电脑右下角的时间，发现今天是周一。巴基猜测这个星条旗估计是上班一族，所以周末上游戏比较早，工作日估计就只能在下班之后才能上游戏了。

然后黑寡妇组了他，两个人去竞技场打了一下午架。然后吃过晚饭，星条旗上线了。

你悄悄的对【星条旗】说：上班族？嗯哼，现在才上来。我在论坛给你发消息了，你去看看。

巴基几乎是秒给星条旗发消息。

星条旗回复了他一句”好“。

你悄悄的对【星条旗】说：你好好研究研究，有不明白的直接问我。

但是迟迟不见有回应。巴基发了一个问号过去，又等了一会还是没反映。巴基想了想，切出游戏打开论坛，发现他的短消息已经是被阅读过状态了。然后看到星条旗的昵称也改了，还用一张照片当了头像，可惜带着一个蓝色面具看不清脸，手里拿着个盾牌，看起来超级拉风，而且年纪绝对不是老爷爷款的。

他试着点了一下照片，论坛设置是如果是超清图片，可以看原始大小的。不过一般人都是用缩小过的照片当头像，很少不加处理就上传的。

看来星条旗就是很少中的一员。他的照片超清超大，巴基现在可以看清面罩和他身上的制服了。面罩外的半边脸线条看起来就和雕像一样，而面罩里露出的双眼则是充满魅力的蓝色，清澈的深蓝，巴基开始好奇拿掉面罩之后的星条旗长什么样了。他的身材很健硕，巴基自己就很高了，但是星条旗看起来更高一些，比例也更完美一些。神色的制服被他的肌肉塞满，显得鼓鼓的，巴基舔舔有些发干的嘴唇，咽了下口水。

这照片上的人要是星条旗本人，那简直就是男神模版了耶稣在上！

反观自己，以前可能还算能看，但是现在长期窝在电脑前，肚皮上的肌肉已经不可挽回的变成了软绵绵的赘肉，脸上胡子好久没刮了，头发也长的必须扎起来，大四之前他可是一直梳着招牌式的后背头！油光水滑苍蝇都站不住的那种。

游戏害人啊！巴基一边握紧鼠标一边决定从明天开始长跑练习！

你悄悄的对【星条旗】说：我在论坛在线列表看到你了。你在查看短消息。很好，孺子可教也。下了语音软件就加我好友吧。直接搜索【巴基-冬兵】就好。（注：id不带【】）

然后巴基就是不是看一下软件有没有好友提示，虽然他知道如果有新消息，会有系统声音告诉他，但是他就是忍不住想看一眼。最主要的是太太期待了。

过了一会儿，一个叫史蒂夫-星条旗的人发了好友申请。巴基眉开眼笑的接受了申请，然后迫不及待的发消息给星条旗，或者说是史蒂夫。

哇，哥们你的头像可真酷。下次漫展我要是带着你去估计可以畅通无阻，主办方会哭着求我带你进去。——巴基-冬兵

对了你可以叫我巴基，冬兵只是游戏id。——巴基-冬兵

他等了一会儿，想到对面的史蒂夫敲字很慢，于是又发了一条消息过去：

你打字挺慢的，咱们上我们工会频道吧？这样一边说话一边游戏比较方便。频道号码：XXXXXX——巴基-冬兵

顺便说明，你在主界面点那个放大镜就会出现一个对话框，你把频道号码输进去然后按回车，就是enter键。——巴基-冬兵

然后巴基就在工会大厅里等着，看到史蒂夫进来，他就秒拖史蒂夫进了自己的上锁的小房间。开玩笑，大厅里还有其他人呢，他暂时还不想把史蒂夫介绍给别人认识。

”喂喂，听得到吗？“巴基尽量说的若无其事，其实他早就紧张的手心都是汗了。他才不承认是因为那个照片害的呢。

“喂？”没有回应，巴基又问了一声。

“啊，在的，只是第一次用这个软件，有点吃惊。”史蒂夫开麦说话了，声音有些低沉，发音有些急促。至少听起来不像是老爷爷，倒是和他的照片很搭配。“你可以喊我史蒂夫。“

“……哇哦。史蒂夫你好……你的声音听起来挺熟悉的。“巴基有点口无论次了。

“噗——！”第三个人喷水的声音响起。“哈哈哈哈巴基你逗我玩呢！这种老套的搭讪你好意思吗你？”是黑寡妇。

”你怎么来了艹。“巴基吓的心跳都缓了一拍，接着就是尴尬万分，然后哀叹未来估计要被黑寡妇嘲笑很久了。

”我看来了个新人，又被你拖到小房间了，我就来了哇。我可是频道创建者，哪个房间我都能进去。“黑寡妇说的可骄傲了，巴基都可以脑补她那充满八卦之心的面部表情。

”去去，这个新人小白我先发现的。你一边儿玩去。“巴基就和赶走窥视自己鸡蛋的黄鼠狼一样。

然后他在游戏里组上了史蒂夫，然后决定先围观下史蒂夫打怪。然后他发现史蒂夫选的职业是战士。十级就可以选择职业了，昨天他下线的时候还是啥职业都没有，看来就是今天选择的职业。

既然是战士，那要是可以培养成主T该多好啊。不过对于一个新人来说，难度太大了，巴基决定还是不要拔苗助长了，免得把新人吓跑了就不好了。于是他找到传送点，转移到离史蒂夫最近的位置，然后骑着坐骑屁颠屁颠的去找史蒂夫了。

“让我看看你打怪哈！”他到了之后看着怪堆里的史蒂夫，直接坐下来袖手旁观。看了一下他便震惊了。

这款海德娜游戏里出招你是可以躲避和格挡的，所以反映快的话，刷简单的本躲的好是可以不掉血的。但是没人这样干，大家还是按老习惯战法牧搭配下本。原因有三个，难，很难，非常难。但是史蒂夫操作的星条旗，扎扎实实的躲开了每一下攻击，满血虐死了一只怪。

然后他又奔向另一只，如法炮制，对方他，他躲开，然后用盾敲击，加上匕首刺杀，然后躲开攻击，换自己攻击，三下五除二，小怪又倒下一只。

“史蒂夫！你要不要到我们帮会来当T啊！我看你很有前途啊！”巴基激动了，恨不得扑上去抱紧史蒂夫的大腿。“来来我看你没工会，先进我们工会哈！”然后发工会邀请，史蒂夫很快就点了同意。

“那得他得先满级。巴基他才十级，你在想什么呢？不能因为那谁出差，你就病急乱投胎啊。“好黑寡妇无语了。

“不不不你过来看，你看他打怪就知道了。”巴基持续激动过度中。

于是史蒂夫又在黑寡妇和巴基两人的围观下又杀了一只怪。

“你真的是新手？星条旗你不是老手装新人吧？”黑寡妇一边激动，一边怀疑。

“我为什么要那样干？”史蒂夫有点纳闷。

“他肯定是新手，那天新手求助区的帖子就是他发的，那个问用户协议的事儿。”

“卧槽。好吧，世界上真有像我一样的天才。”黑寡妇无耻起来就是这样，毫无下限。

巴基翻了个白眼。

然后巴基和黑寡妇便要求史蒂夫赶紧满级，他们直接跑去带史蒂夫进副本刷怪升级。还好游戏里从十级开始每五级都有一个适合的副本让你去刷。于是当两个小时之后史蒂夫准备下线了，他的等级已经三十级了。

巴基找史蒂夫要帐号密码，打算等下双开带史蒂夫刷本升级，他想如果史蒂夫拒绝了的话就算了。

没想到史蒂夫很干脆的就把帐号密码都发过来。

“呃，虽然你信任我我很开心，但是你不要这么轻易就把帐号密码发给别人啊。当心被盗号哦。”巴基一边高兴一边担忧，人哪，就是如此矛盾。

“是你要我才给的，巴基。”史蒂夫的话语里饱满笑意，巴基觉得自己要醉了，而黑寡妇表示耳朵要被闪聋了！

他们互道了晚安，然后史蒂夫就下线了，语音频道里也消失了。

“老实交代！”黑寡妇暴露了本性，直接开始拷问巴基前因后果。

“没什么啊，就是遇到个小白，我想到我当年没人疼没人爱一个人摸爬滚打的日子，就觉得以后遇到小白都好好关心照顾和爱护，我这是传递正能量啊你知道吗！”巴基双开了一个游戏客户端，然后登录了史蒂夫的号。

他发现史蒂夫居然用的是手机号注册的账户，他简直是狂喜，同时有觉得自己这样好像有点变态呢。不过管他啊，先把号码存下来再说。

“你以为我会信吗？等着吧，黑寡妇is watching U！”巴基都可以听到话筒那边传来的咬牙声了。

“你有空来和我一起带星条旗升级啊！”黑寡妇退队了，巴基抗议。

“切，我去了不是分经验吗，我去杀人去了，哼。”黑寡妇开着她的美女刺客，传送去竞技场了。

巴基一直练到第二天上午，到了七十级之后，需要的经验就太多了，所以一般到了七十，大家就只有停下飞奔的步伐，开始做起任务来。巴基实在是困的撑不住了，所以就退了游戏去床上躺尸去了。

等到下午起来，直接早饭午饭晚饭合在一起吃了，然后回家上了游戏，发现星条旗已经在线了。他发了密聊让星条旗上语音软件，然后发给了他小房间的密码，告诉史蒂夫直接进小房间。

“咳——”过了一会儿，史蒂夫的声音响起。

“咦，感冒了？”巴基顺口表示了下关心，“上帝保佑你。”

“啊，不，就是对着电脑说话感觉挺诡异的……刚才进来不知道要说什么，就咳一下表示我来了。”

“啊啊我了解，确实很奇怪，以前室友还在的时候我说话他看我像看白痴，习惯就好啦。以后下本肯定是要语音交流的，因为需要听指挥安排的。”

“嗯，其实想成和对讲机说话就行了。对了，谢谢你了，居然到70级了。”史蒂夫说道。

“没啥，你得赶紧满级我们才好压榨你啊！走走我带你做任务去！“巴基和史蒂夫组上队，然后就带着他一路做任务，史蒂夫先接任务，然后他去帮史蒂夫杀怪，这样升级快很多。

“我这样没关系吗？教程上说新手最好自己任务满级？”史蒂夫有点迟疑。

“啊，那是因为新手需要熟练操作加上做任务比较容易带入游戏世界设定嘛。你的技术很不错了，没啥练习的必要。如果你想清任务看剧情，满级后我陪你一起啊。我还差那个四千个任务的成就呢，刚好可以一起清。”

“好。”对比巴基的话痨，史蒂夫的回应简单了很多，“谢谢。”

接着就是一路升级，巴基嘴巴就没停下来过，他说这里有什么好看的景色啊，拉着史蒂夫去合影，然后说以前这个任务过的多艰难，他就是做这个任务和黑寡妇组队才认识黑寡妇的，满级之后杀任务怪和切菜一样简单，他没事就回头来这里看到有小号过不去就帮把手，主要是因为满级后虐回去的感觉爽的很。

然后史蒂夫升了3级，时间11点半了。

“我准备下了。”史蒂夫开口说，然后顿了一顿，他又开口，“你每天是不是都熬夜啊？不要熬夜比较好。”他说完就觉得自己有点鸡婆了，别人的生活方式他没资格去指责，毕竟他们只是游戏里认识的陌生人。

”这么早就睡了啊？对哦，你工作了，没事啦。我每天都有睡足八小时的！你去睡吧，我上你的号帮你升级。”

“不用了。麻烦你太久了，我这边找朋友帮我上号代练好了。你去忙你自己的事吧。”史蒂夫客气的拒绝了。

然后星条旗下线了。

巴基郁闷，他完全不介意被麻烦啊。而且想到史蒂夫要他去睡觉，他就觉得挺开心的。黑寡妇跑进来他就开始显摆了。

“呵呵，我记得上次有个人也是说让你早点睡，你怎么想的来着。”黑寡妇冷笑了，“啊，对了，你说的是我高兴几点睡就几点睡，他算老几啊管东管西的。”

“……这是有前提的啊寡妇姐。我当时还挺感动的就说好啊我下了，结果他说什么啊这个本打完再下什么再一点点就能升级了。他当我傻的吗？史蒂夫就不一样，说下就下了，还不让我双开他的号帮他练级。“最后几句话巴基的喜悦都要溢出耳麦了。

“所以我决定双开他的号帮他继续升级。”最后巴基宣布，黑寡妇在游戏里给他发了一个翻白眼加鄙视的表情。

但是帐号密码错误了。

然后他发现史蒂夫给他在论坛发了条消息：”我把密码改了。不用帮我升级，早点休息。我看游戏上都有写，玩游戏要注意适度。“

巴基有种被这个人打败的感觉。

 

于是那天巴基难得的在一点之前睡下了。这让帮会里还在线的夜猫子各种担心他是不是感冒了，发烧了，哪里不舒服了，居然睡的这么早。寡妇姐直接语出惊人：“他女朋友要他早点睡呢！“

于是新一轮的八卦开始。

巴基第二天看到聊天记录的时候，无比庆幸自己下的早，无比鄙视寡妇的卖队友行为。他破天荒的9点多就醒来，洗涮完毕起床了。

他习惯性的准备去开游戏，然后想到之前自己下决心要锻炼身体的，何况现在游戏里也没啥人，下午开始到午夜游戏才热闹。

于是他又关了电脑（他已经养成醒来第一件事就是开电脑的良好习惯了），从柜子里翻出落了N层灰的跑鞋穿上，拍拍自己的小肚子，屁颠屁颠的去绕着学校跑步去了。

跑了一圈回来，冲了个澡，然后吃了份早饭，巴基发现自己挺怀念这种健康的生活方式的。早睡早起，一日三餐正常吃，加上适度的锻炼，还有一些社交。刚在跑了一圈偶遇不少认识的人，他们都打趣巴基，说他总算舍得从电脑棺材里爬出来晒太阳了。

他看了看镜子，觉得自己也许应该剪个头发？不过又有点惦记史蒂夫的战士号，那可是未来的主心骨啊！他毫不迟疑的上了游戏，惊奇的发现星条旗居然在线。

你悄悄的对【星条旗】说：哇，哥们你今天上的挺早啊，你们老板放你假吗？不错啊都74级了。几点上来的？早知道我就不去跑步来带你做任务了。来来聊天啊。

接着他习惯性的切出去去浏览论坛，打开语音软件，但是浏览器还没完全打开网页，游戏里就传来了叮咚的消息提示声。

他纳闷的切进去，发现居然是星条旗的回复。绝对是代练，史蒂夫敲字才没有这么快！

【星条旗】悄悄的对你说：甜心，你对我真好。我忘记频道号了你能再给我一次吗？电脑新装了软件也重新装了所以历史记录没有了！

巴基有种被雷焦的感觉，这要是史蒂夫他就不叫詹姆斯了。

你悄悄的对【星条旗】说：……

【星条旗】悄悄的对你说：而且我升级好累呀，快来带我打怪吧~~~么么哒！

然后一个组队邀请就蹦了出来。

巴基颤抖着点了拒绝，他被那个么么哒和波浪线击败了，处于血条见底的状态。

你悄悄的对【星条旗】说：你能好好的代练吗？屏蔽你。

【星条旗】悄悄的对你说：艹，你怎么知道我不是史蒂夫啊？他没按照我说的装萌妹骗人带升级吗？那他怎么升级这么快的我去！他也不和我声！谁想和个sb宅男卖萌装妹子啊我还不是怕他穿帮了！

你悄悄的对【星条旗】说：你刚才那不叫萌妹子叫SB，而且史蒂夫本身就足够萌了，再见！

然后他狠狠的右键点击星条旗选择了屏蔽。

看来这个代练是史蒂夫现实的朋友，还是他带他入的网游坑来着。他也不想想史蒂夫那个敲字速度，回复的那么快简直就像在头顶上帖子我不是史蒂夫的即时贴一样。最主要的是，他让他朋友代练，却把密码改了不让巴基代练。虽然知道史蒂夫是好意，但是还是有点不是滋味。

巴基扶额叹息，调整了下心情之后，他点开好友列表，不出所料大家都不在线，除开被他屏蔽的星条旗。

于是他关了电脑，好像开学之后就没怎么上过课，为了避免不挂科，还是去课堂转转吧。然后他挺幸运的直接碰到老师点名，后排的某位四眼田鸡特别忿忿不平的说巴基就来这一次，居然就能遇到点名，自己的室友天天来就今天没来，太倒霉了。

中午吃了点小零食，下午又接着上课，他收到娜塔莎短信，问他去哪儿了，说史蒂夫找了个代练，特别蛇精病。巴基回复她，说自己在上课，要洗心革面重新做人。星条旗他已经屏蔽，等史蒂夫上来再解封。

娜塔莎过了一会儿才回复，说哥们，帮个忙，我赌了一万金币，你能坚持一周早睡早起不逃课。巴基挑眉，他飞快的回复：行啊，我七你三。

滚你的蛋。

娜塔莎还是那么霸气测漏。

***

等到晚上巴基回家打开电脑，他浏览了下论坛，没有新短信，有几个违规帖子和两个求助帖，他顺手处理了下，然后打开游戏，在线的人挺多的。星条旗也在，他摸不准这个是本尊还是是之前那个“代练“。

帮会频道里挺热闹的，巴基随便扫了一眼，好像是在嫌弃谁打字慢的样子。嗯？打字慢？巴基连忙跑去把屏蔽解除了。

刚好看到星条旗在帮会里谢谢。

他上了工会频道，发现频道里已经在给星条旗开欢迎会了。黑寡妇平时对这种事没啥兴趣的，但是这次居然充当了主持人，在拼命的超热气氛，重点围绕在八卦史蒂夫本人这件事上。

“那么史蒂夫，你有女朋友或者男朋友或者动物伴侣吗？！”

大家一阵哄笑，巴基感叹自己怎么这么巧，就撞到问这个问题。

【黑寡妇】悄悄的对你说：怎么样，我够意思吧。看到你来这个问题才问出来！

游戏里的密聊解答了这个巧合，巴基扶额，原来是故意的！

“大家安静，让史蒂夫来回答这个问题！”

“必须回答吗？”史蒂夫的声音听起来有点窘迫。他边上一个听起来带点口音的男人插嘴了，“作为他的室友，我来帮他回答！他没有男友也没有女友对动物也只是正常的充满爱心！不过他现在有位感兴趣的&）（*……”一阵扭打的声音，然后话筒那边彻底安静了。

“哈喽？你还在吗？史蒂夫？”

那边安静了一会儿，然后便是麦克风打开的电子声，史蒂夫的声音响起。

“回来了，这个问题，嗯，就像我室友说的，目前没有。”他听起来有点紧张。

看来史蒂夫的室友是被灭口了。巴基有点颓然的想，他刚才说史蒂夫有感兴趣的对象了……

【黑寡妇】悄悄的对你说：噢，哥们，我没想到会这样。不过只是感兴趣，你还是有希望的。

黑寡妇的密聊来的永远那么及时。

”你的室友还活着吧？“那边黑寡妇开始关心史蒂夫那被封口的室友了。

”他活的很好，并且……”史蒂夫的声音小了下去，明显是回头对着室友在说话，“你真的要这么说吗？太丢人了……不，我不会让你来说的，大嘴巴！”然后又大了回来。“他说，嗯，他说您是位，嗯，性感的女士，让他想起了带着刺的玫瑰，飞翔的海燕和美丽的猎豹。”史蒂夫说的干干巴巴，不情不愿。

大家居然能等到他说完，才发生大笑，巴基简直要为自己会员们的忍耐力叫好。他自己听到性感的女士就闭麦笑去了。

“……”黑寡妇一声不吭，“呵呵。你室友真是有趣的人啊。“她一开口，频道里安静的可怕。”史蒂夫，你可以把你室友的id区服告诉我吗？“她的声音简直甜的可以滴出蜜来了。只不过是加了毒药的蜜。

巴基为史蒂夫的室友点蜡。

“他说可以来我们区建号……“史蒂夫也很无语。

“没事，你密聊我区服吧。我不习惯杀小号，呵呵。”

黑寡妇拿到区服id就这边就下线了。欢送会也就结束了。被这样的情况一打搅，大家也就只有躲在私下悄悄的笑话了，没人有这个胆子在工会频道里说出来。

“嗨，我们去小房间吧？“巴基开口，然后拉着史蒂夫进了小房间。

“啊……你刚才在啊？“史蒂夫听起来有点吃惊。

“没啊，刚刚才来。才下课，老师拖堂了。”巴基撒谎了。”我看看你的等级，咦，你满级了啊？“

“是啊，我下班回来萨姆，就是我室友就帮我搞满级了，他说你屏蔽了我？“史蒂夫的声音听起来有点受伤。

巴基赶紧解释，”不是啊，我是屏蔽他，因为他太雷人了。你知道雷人是什么意思吧？总之特别雷……我是想等你上来就放你出小黑屋的。“

“哈哈哈，我理解。他说话就这样，不过是个好人。”史蒂夫笑着说。

“感觉也是，就是胆子贼大啊，居然敢那样说黑寡妇，寡妇姐估计换号去追杀他了。”巴基啧啧称奇，萨姆很明显对寡妇姐比较有兴趣，之前的那种不是滋味的心情消失了。

“她在别的服也有号吗？”

“是啊，她号很多的，标准白富美，直接买号的。只有黑寡妇是她自己练起来的，所以她还是最经常玩这个刺客号。”巴基又开始念叨念叨了。

“人啊，都是对自己付出多的东西有感情的！走带你去刷日常去！”虽然前后句没有任何逻辑联系，不过巴基说的很顺口。

刚好看到现任主T在线，就组上了，然后把他也拉到小房间，相互介绍之后，巴基就说让主T教一下史蒂夫手法。

主T挺开心的，他一直担心找不到接班人，让工会固定团没法持续下去，或者得去世界喊野人T，这纯粹是碰运气的事儿。没想到会长已经解决这个事情了。

他们大概交流了一下，巴基提议去打个日常五人本实践一下，于是又在帮会喊了一个奶一个输出，就去下五人本了。打完出来，虽然史蒂夫有些不熟练，毕竟升级用的天赋和当血厚输出低专业负责挨打拉仇恨的T不一样，技能也不一样，但是史蒂夫已经完成的相当好了。

主要是特别有大局观，这点很难得，能注意到其他人的状况自己加以调整。技能衔接也很有特色。

”不错啊，你这个技术，我觉得去那种抢首杀的团都可以了。“虽然主T这个话对现在的史蒂夫来说还是有点夸张了，不过等他熟练之后肯定是可以的。

“不行不行，得留在我们帮专业当T。”

“好啊。就留在你这边。”史蒂夫很认真的说。

“这，我只是开玩笑，你如果追求首杀的话，去别的团也可以的。我们的水平就是普通养老工会的水平罢了。”巴基连忙解释，他不是那种自私的人。

“我不追求首杀，只是……嗯，随便玩玩。“史蒂夫中间似乎准备说什么，但是又吞了回去。

巴基看了下时间还算早，就问史蒂夫要不要去打个十人本试试手法。巴基准备喊黑寡妇来当输出，结果黑寡妇还是不在线。

”我室友好像被黑寡妇杀的很惨……“史蒂夫开口说，”我刚才路过他那边，他的屏幕变成黑白色了……他好像在跑尸。“

”啧啧，那你室友没希望了。寡妇姐说她找对象得找比她强的。我们不等她了，走走打本去。”

猪蹄表示他可以把号借给史蒂夫，他开星条旗，这样可以打装备又练手法，毕竟星条旗才满级，身上装备实在是太过不入流。巴基说没关系，下的那个本已经出于淘汰边缘了，就算刚满级的装备也完全可以。然后交易给了史蒂夫一件不绑定的武器和一件衣服。这样差不多可以T了。

而且装备不行，反而更容易暴露问题和锻炼手法。比如你血量厚的可以不用开减伤就能扛得住boss的攻击和你不开减伤你就残血那种更能锻炼人呢？

他们就在帮会喊了几个人，然后组了队伍进了十人本。

大家知道这是训练新人来了，于是也听耐心的等巴基把打法详细讲解了一番，不过等巴基说完，史蒂夫说他看过攻略了。

“不过听你讲似乎更清楚一点。”他加上一句。

巴基不知道他是真的这样觉得还是想让自己觉得没有做无用功，他还是耐心的听自己说完了才说话。

“早说啊，浪费我口水啊！那下一个boss你有不明白的问，没有就算了。“巴基大手一挥，虽然没人看得到，不过他还是做了这个动作，然后就让史蒂夫开怪了。

猪蹄只是在一边划水，准备如果出问题了救场。但是什么问题也没有出，很顺利的就打完了。

过程中伴随着各种赞叹，”这里居然可以躲过去？“”这个技能还可以这样用？“”哇触发强仇buff了这这这这怎么做到的？“史蒂夫淡定的回复，”技能描述说如果成功躲避过多的攻击，会让boss感到出奇愤怒于是仇恨击中在你身上。“

等到人走的差不多了，巴基才开口问，”你真的没玩过游戏吗？“他实在是太好奇了，为啥网游知识基本等于白痴的史蒂夫操作居然能如此牛逼？

”是啊，第一次玩。“史蒂夫笑着说，巴基脑补他笑起来会是什么样，眼角眯着一口大白牙？“以前玩过反恐精英算不算？不过也很简单就是了。”

巴基实在难以想象一个小白居然会说这些游戏都很简单。策划们哭哭喔。

”11点半了，那我下了？“史蒂夫总算不说退出游戏而和大家一样说下了。

”好啊，”巴基在犹豫要不要开口问史蒂夫是干啥的，不过想了想还是保持下各自的隐私好了。“晚安！”

“你也早点睡，还是学生吧？珍惜光阴啊。”史蒂夫很认真的劝告他。

然后游戏里星条旗下线了，史蒂夫的id也消失在频道里。

***

“说真的，我觉得你这样有点变态啊。”萨姆满头汗的说。

“定义变态。”史蒂夫看着监视器的屏幕，上面有一格显示的是巴基所在的学校公寓大楼，“这是公共监控区域，而目前我暂时有权限监控这些摄像头。”

“真是人不可貌相啊。”萨姆摇头叹息，“你想钻法律的空子的时候托尼也要甘拜下风。”

“托尼从来不钻法律空子，他无视法律。”史蒂夫淡定的定义了两个人之间的不同。

“那么下周你就去那个什么，什么大学？作为某个无足轻重的会议的安保人员，放弃这边的大案子咯？”萨姆无聊的抓起一罐可乐，在手里来回抛接着。

“你不玩游戏了吗？”史蒂夫满意的看巴基的窗口熄了灯，顺口问了一句萨姆。

“太凄惨了，一复活就被杀，一起来就被杀，我当时是真心的，她为何认为我是取笑她！简直心碎啊！”萨姆夸张的抱着可乐做小媳妇样。

“抽屉里有胶水，我友情赞助你。”史蒂夫起身拍拍萨姆的肩，便回卧室睡觉了。

 

一周时间转瞬即逝，在史蒂夫的监督下巴基解锁了成就早睡早起坚持一周。黑寡妇为此对史蒂夫感激不尽，虽然巴基各种表示自己才是关键角色，但是黑寡妇把一万金币干脆的分给了史蒂夫一半。

“那我的呢？！”冬兵在游戏里来回蹦达，极其有存在感。

“来，这是你的。”黑寡妇交易了巴基1金，“辛苦费。”

巴基愤怒的点了拒绝。“你这是侮辱，是挑衅，还不如不给我呢！”

“明天有打本安排吗？”史蒂夫插嘴。

“没，这周的CD都打完了吧。”巴基扳着手指头数了数，“怎么了？”

“我明天出差，调任到OO大学城附近。”史蒂夫淡定的说，期待着巴基的反应。

对面传来一阵杂音，好像某人打翻了一杯水。

“稍等——！”巴基冲着麦吼了一嗓子，然后就听到他喊着纸巾纸巾卧槽纸巾在哪，根据响声推测，他先拖开了椅子，然后找到了纸巾，擦干净了桌面和麦克风，接着椅子绊了他一下，然后一阵手忙脚乱之后他才又坐回电脑前。

“你是说OO大学？好巧啊，我就在那里读书！”声音听起来超级兴奋和期待。“你来！我可以三陪！陪吃陪喝陪玩！”

黑寡妇发出了被噎着了的声音，随机她理智的闭麦，在游戏里密聊冬兵，对他表达自己发至内心的鄙视和嘲笑。

巴基用一个傻笑的表情回复她。现在他心情极度开心，完全不介意黑寡妇的这点小小嘲笑。

“……好啊，那明天见。”三陪这个词现在原来可以这样用吗？史蒂夫有点黑线。

他们很快就敲定了见面的时间地点和细节，两个人毫无必要的互换了照片。巴基不想表现的自己是一个会保存对方头像的变态，史蒂夫也不想让巴基知道自己一开始就对他了解的一清二楚，甚至还能看到他呆的宿舍楼。他们还互换了手机号码。感谢现代科技。如果是以前他们可能就只能一个人头顶大象另外一个人围着国旗作为在茫茫人海里相认的凭证了。

因为飞机是第二天一大早的，所以史蒂夫比往常更早下线。巴基希望自己不要睡过头，他们约好在机场见面，所以他也卡着时间下线睡觉。

黑寡妇很怀疑他能不能真的睡着。

 

巴基关上电脑，躺在床上准备用手机定个闹钟的时候才发现史蒂夫给他发了短信。[

【嗨，我是史蒂夫罗杰斯。】

现在他知道他的全名了。巴基看了下差不多是半个小时前他们交换号码的时候发的。

【我刚才没注意手机，现在才回复你，希望不会吵到你休息。我叫詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。现在你知道为啥大家叫我巴基了吧？我恨那个中间名。】

【为什么？我喜欢巴基这个名字。另外我还没睡，所以没关系。】

史蒂夫的短信回复的比巴基想象的要快得多。

【因为它好取外号么？另外手机你打字速度挺快。】

【感谢语音输入法。它准确度非常高，你也可以试试。虽然这让我觉得有点傻，萨姆已经表示我自言自语很可怕了。LOL。】

【LOL。你居然还会用这个词。我还以为你真的是别人从地里挖出来的老古董。】

【我是现代人。不过其实别的词我也不会，不要说出去，不然就会被狙击。】

【这个笑话好。LOL】

等到巴基最后和史蒂夫互相说晚安的时候，时间已经过去2个小时了。

他不敢置信的看着两个人的短信记录，里面充满了傻气。他们就互相说晚安都说了十分钟！

不过这是个好迹象，说明史蒂夫和他一样，他们对彼此充满好感。这是好事。

他现在开始担心自己是否会睡过头。毕竟已经比预计睡眠时间晚太多。他决定多设置几个闹钟，想了想，他又给黑寡妇发了条消息，让她明天早上务必打电话确认他确实起床了。

黑寡妇回了一句：好，不过你得详细汇报面基过程。详细，一根毛发的细节都不许少。

巴基简直要败给她了。但是黑寡妇言出必行，所以巴基放心的睡了过去。

 

他按掉了设定好的四个闹钟，然后黑寡妇的夺命连环CALL总算成功的把他从床上拽了起来，监督他刷牙洗脸，换上他最喜欢的那套夹克加圆领T恤，他开着借来的二手车出门了。

在机场很简单的就见到了史蒂夫，他站在人群里显得非常突出，巴基已经看到为他服务的空乘小姐的视线黏在他的屁股上了，他自己也差不多。

他看到史蒂夫左右扫视了一番，然后就冷不丁的对上了史蒂夫的视线，似乎他能感觉到巴基在看他一样。

“嗨。”他看了巴基一眼就露出微笑，“巴基？”

“嗯，”巴基有点紧张，不自觉的吞了吞口水，oh man。这男人比他想象的还要壮硕，巴基自己就足够高了，但是他还要更高。而且看看他T恤下紧绷的肌肉，自己练上十辈子也不会有这么完美的倒三角形的，毕竟骨架窄是先天不足。“罗杰斯？”

“你可以喊我史蒂夫，”史蒂夫微笑着建议，“或者就喊我游戏id，随你喜欢。”

“噢，那样太傻了。还是史蒂夫吧。”巴基恶寒了一下，他不想被周围的人看成是书呆子怪人。“我帮你拖行李吧。”他决定先尽一下地主之谊。

但是史蒂夫的行李只有一个小包，已经轻轻松松的背在他背后了。

“我以为你会有很多东西？你不是准备搬家过来吗？”巴基两手空空的在前面带路。他稍微有点刻意的保持了点距离。离史蒂夫太近他有点担心自己控制不住花痴的表情，或者手自己做出一些不礼貌的行为。

“我没有多少个人物品。这边租的房子应该都带配套的吧？”史蒂夫的步伐很稳健，每一步都像是卡着点，距离一致。他身板挺得笔直，留着一个平头，可能是在飞机上睡了一会的缘故，看起来有些塌，侧面有点乱。这样让他那种军人气息少了一些。

“嗯，是的。你找好住的地方了吗？”

“还没有。你有建议的吗？最好在你们学校附近。”

“在学校附近？你是来学校教体育的吗？总不是来讲解古典文学的吧。”巴基打趣。

“我是来负责安保工作的。我们公司在这边有办事处。”

“噢，”巴基有些惊讶，不过还在他的意料之中。“我的确猜测你是军人。”

“真的吗？看到我这么想的还是之前？”

“看到你的照片，”巴基恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，“呃，就是你一开始上传的超清头像。我看到你的制服了，很适合你，相当帅气。”他想说性感，但是吞了回去。他不想吓跑史蒂夫。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫脸红了。

在他们回去的路上，巴基一直在不停的说，就象在游戏里一样。他讲述发生在身边的奇闻趣事，吐槽学校的教授和课程，还有食堂的饭菜是如何让人反胃。史蒂夫盯着巴基的眼睛，专注的听他说话，偶尔插嘴加上一两句。

他们先把行李放在巴基寝室，然后下楼去吃饭。

”你们公司没有准备住的地方吗？老板也太小气了！“

”……嗯，其实有地方住，不过住宿条件不好，上下铺，公用浴室和厨房。”史蒂夫有点卡壳，他不是很擅长撒谎。

”老天，现在还有这种地方？太抠门了。我以为你们有工会可以帮忙什么的。”毫不知情的巴基相当义愤填膺。

”其实在物色新的宿舍，没关系的，而且……嗯，自己租房子有额外补贴！一般都是市价行情要多一些，所以大伙都乐意租房。“史蒂夫总算圆了回来。

”啊，这样就说得通了。“巴基点点头。”快吃快吃，吃完带你去周围找房子,首先就要网好的！“巴基开始不停的催促，他心里突然有了一个主意，并且为这个想法感到紧张又期待。

 

晚上他们同时上的线，黑寡妇带头在工会频道里刷欢迎会长和会长夫人！

巴基尴尬万分的扶额，他瞥了一眼坐在他隔壁的史蒂夫，后者注意到他的注视，给了一个微笑。“呃，他们在开玩笑的，你别在意。”

“我知道。没啥啊。”史蒂夫显得相当淡定。

巴基深吸一口气，冲着麦克风怒吼，”谁再刷屏就扣dkp*（固定团积分，拍装备用）了啊！！！刷一次扣十分！我截图记录着呢！”

“切，小气，你看人家史蒂夫都没说啥呢，你反倒跳脚了。”黑寡妇淡定的嘲讽，不过大家停下了刷屏，反正在巴基阻止之前，他们也刷够了。

史蒂夫和大家打了招呼，然后就表示准备先洗澡，暂时下线了。然后就红着脸和巴基说他先去洗澡，接着有点慌乱的闯进浴室，巴基慷慨的表示洗漱用品随便用。他想原来史蒂夫并不是他表现的那么淡定，虽然巴基自己也有点紧张，但是那是心事被戳穿的紧张。史蒂夫是为什么呢？他和自己的想法一样吗？不，这美好的太不真实。也许他只是比较容易害羞。巴基拒绝去考虑史蒂夫本身也许恐同这个可能。因为史蒂夫不像是那种狭隘的人。

等他回到座位上，黑寡妇的密聊来了，严厉要求巴基履行承诺，向她汇报这一整天的详细行程。

巴基再次扶额。不过还是老老实实的把行程汇报了一下，毕竟没干什么特别的。就是接机，吃饭，找中介看房子以及他们要合租的事。

下午他们找房子还算顺利，有一间两室一厅一厨一卫的待租，史蒂夫很满意，就是价格有些贵，巴基适时的提出合租的建议。

“你不住宿舍了？“史蒂夫有点惊讶，但是看得出来挺高兴的。

“唉，早就想搬出去了，宿舍你懂得，墙太薄，晚上特别吵。”巴基装模作样的抱怨，“而且我要准备实习了，住宿舍挺不方便的。”其实根本没有任何不方便，但是总得有个借口不是吗？

他们就这样敲定了一起合租。史蒂夫表示巴基工作之前都可以不出房租，平时多干点卫生就可以了。巴基简直要感动的痛哭流涕，表示怎么也要出点钱，中介小哥懒得看他们磨磨唧唧，让他们签约之后再考虑分摊的问题。

巴基准备走传统的追人路线，住在一个屋檐下会让事情方便许多。

他分批次敲完，发送给黑寡妇之后，等了好一会儿才得到回复。这期间他在浴室门口探头探脑，问史蒂夫水温如何，找得到沐浴露吗？别拿错洗面奶了，还有小心别打开最上面的柜子，里面塞满了四年的垃圾。

然后他听到游戏里密聊的提示声。他回去一看，黑寡妇的回复。

【黑寡妇】悄悄的对你说：你认真的？我以为……之前都是在开玩笑。你不是那种会因为玩笑而认真的人对吧？你对他了解多少？不要太冲动，年轻人。

你悄悄的对【黑寡妇】说：我当然不会因为玩笑而当真。之前只是好感，但是见面之后我觉得他就是我想要的。

【黑寡妇】悄悄的对你说：……好吧，至少是他对你千里送，不是你对他。这个开头很好。你确定他是那边的人吗？别来一出爱上直男哭断肠的戏码。那太老套。

你悄悄的对【黑寡妇】说：千里送太难听了。我不知道……先顺其自然吧。我会找机会测试的！

你悄悄的对【黑寡妇】说：不说了，他洗完了。

巴基听到浴室的水停下了，然后窸窸窣窣擦身子和穿衣服的声音响起。他控制住自己装作不小打开门的冲动。那太傻了。把游戏里的频道切换到常用，想了想觉得不保险，又打开密聊框对着黑寡妇先解释了一下，我把聊天记录刷过去，然后敲了一大堆无意义的字母，重复发了N次。把他和黑寡妇之前的记录刷没了为止。

【黑寡妇】悄悄的对你说：……SB。

“和人聊天吗？“史蒂夫打开门，听到密聊的提示声响个不停。

“嗯！黑寡妇和我吐槽她今天遇到的野人。”巴基脸不红心不跳的把黑寡妇塑造成一个八卦抱怨党。

“我以为她会直接开骂，或者开杀。”史蒂夫对黑寡妇印象深刻。

巴基回头，没想到看到史蒂夫光着上半身围着浴巾。他眼睛瞪大了，喉咙深处咕哝了几声，然后艰难的回头盯着电脑屏幕。

“呃。你衣服？”他张嘴，可怜巴巴的挤出几个单词，甚至都构不成句子。

“啊，我不小心把衣服掉地上打湿了。”史蒂夫的理由相当充分，巴基简直要捂着马上就要汹涌而出的鼻血大喊衣服湿的好！

他深呼吸了几下，努力控制好脸上的表情然后回头，“嗯，你可以试试我的衣服，虽然我想可能会小，我找找看。”他找出几件相当嘻哈风的大码T恤，随便抽出一件递给了史蒂夫。

“嗯？我是同志我骄傲？”史蒂夫套上之后，注意到T恤上的字样。

巴基现在想用衣柜里的衣服把自己闷死还来得及吗？

“啊，我可以解释的，游行的时候为了支持买的，你知道的，那种义卖……“他突然说不下去了，这太傻了。

“哦，”史蒂夫有些玩味的看着他。”大学总是比较开放，我去过纽约的游行。“

“该死。”巴基捂住脸，“其实我就是。“他虚弱的承认。

“如果你介意和同志睡在一个房间里我可以帮你问隔壁的人，他室友经常不在寝室老是参加各种趴体我不是有意不告诉你只是没找到机会你知道我不可能对着随便什么人就出柜……”

他紧张的越说越快，完全不敢看史蒂夫的表情了。他想过很多种对着史蒂夫出柜的方式，但是没有想到这么快，而且是这么傻的就……别了同住屋檐下。他应该事先就和史蒂夫说明，而不是等他发现的。

”嗨！停下。“史蒂夫打断了他，伸手捧起他的脸，”我没说我介意啊。“

他的脸现在挨得非常近，非常非常近，巴基住嘴了，他们四目交接，”你……眼睫毛好长。“

史蒂夫微笑着，“嗯，我知道。”

“我……”巴基舔舔嘴，“我可以吻你吗？”

史蒂夫把嘴压了过来作为回答。

接下来巴基想到了黑寡妇对他的担忧，但是他想，至少不是爱上直男哭断肠的老套戏码了，他接下来有很长的时间让他们互相了解。

 

有时候他会做噩梦，然后梦境变得暧昧莫名，他最后会在史蒂夫身体的重压之下醒来，气喘吁吁，双腿大开，有时候是夹紧史蒂夫的腰，有几次他被史蒂夫翻过来，软弱无力的趴在床单上，他的脸和呻吟都埋在棉麻之中，身体颤抖个不停。

史蒂夫偏爱这样的叫醒方式，他们完事之后也许会在浴室继续来一发。

回家之后巴基还是会打游戏会开团，在喊人的时候，等剧情的时候他都会闭麦，再也不唠唠叨叨咋咋呼呼，黑寡妇不想知道他闭麦的时候干了些什么。

偶尔史蒂夫不在线的时候，巴基的声音会有些喘，他解释说自己身体不舒服，打完一个boss就把指挥权交给黑寡妇匆匆下线。

 

他有时候想想，觉得这一切太顺利，就像一场梦。

但是史蒂夫一直在他身边，那么的真实。

他紧紧的抱着史蒂夫，感觉到自己活的如此幸福，以至于想要流泪，呐喊，哭泣。

有几次他想自己真的掉了眼泪，史蒂夫担忧的问他发生了什么事。

他只能摇摇头，因为他自己也不知道。

“抱我，“巴基最后说，”我觉得这一切都好的不真实。“

史蒂夫会狠狠的要他，让他不再去想这些。

这样很好。


	4. 第四个故事

从有记忆开始，巴基就生活在基地里。这里随处可见一个黑红相间的标志。他大概六岁的时候总算分辨出那是一只红色的章鱼。他们开始教他认字，只是想让他有点事儿干，不至于到处乱跑，四处闯祸。

他学的很快，但是不是一个好学生，因为他的耐心有限，每天乖乖坐着学上半小时就是极限了，超过了时间他就看不进去书，就想站起来，远离坐的发烫的板凳，到外面的走廊去转转。他们轮流当他的老师，每个人的面孔巴基都熟悉得不得了。之前巴基以为这些人都是哑巴，因为每次他试着开口和他们交谈，他们装作什么也听不到，如果视线相对了，他们会面无表情的挪开，就好像看到巴基会烧伤他们的眼睛一样。他曾经有段时间热衷去给他们捣乱，比如突然大喊大叫或者用身体去撞他们，直到皮尔斯或者别人把他带走。

他们会告诉他单词怎么念，有的会教他数字，有的人会给他念书，告诉他历史，有的传授他一些理论，一些巴基听起来觉得莫名其妙的东西。还有关于神，神的历史，还有属于人类的原罪。但是他们不教授他魔法或者和这相关的事。也不告诉他们如何靠咒语挪动物体，或者怎么使用那些羊皮纸和墨水。

皮尔斯开始告诉他关于海德拉的事。关于海德拉的历史和海德拉的目标。巴基记得最牢固的就是海德拉是好的，是为人类谋福利的，她有很多危险的对头，那些敌人一心要把海德拉从这个世界上铲除。巴基为此而感到害怕，同时也涌现一股孩子气的勇气，决定要保护好海德拉。这里便是他的一切。是他的整个世界。

他这样告诉皮尔斯，皮尔斯笑了，他说道，“你会的，巴基，我相信你会的。你比我们所有人能做的都要多，你便是我们的希望。”

皮尔斯有着一头金发，蓝色的眼睛，脸上很多褶子，至少比其他人的褶子都多。巴基有些怕他，但是却又和他很亲近。因为皮尔斯是从始至终都会和他交谈，看着他的眼睛，拍他的头，有时候还会给他一个拥抱的人。其他人的，穿着长袍的不敢看他，一身短打打扮的不理睬他。就算巴基爬到他们头顶上，他们也只是站在那里，一动不动。如果不是他们有呼吸也有体温，巴基简直要以为他们都是无生命的雕像了。

就像他在那些书本上看到的一样。有些很美丽的雕像，明显是以人类为蓝本制造的。有些雕像线条很柔和，曲线柔软，巴基开始知道那是女性。他几乎没有见过真的女人。

“每个人都有父母。”他趴在桌子上，充当课本的资料夹被他平摊在身下，那些都是打印出来的，海德拉自制的课本。“我也有父母？”

对面的眼镜男面无表情，但是流着汗，他的视线越过巴基看向皮尔斯。

“是的，你也有。”皮尔斯冲着眼镜男点点头，示意他可以离开了。课程结束了。

眼镜男如释重负，他出门的动作太匆忙，差点被自己的长袍绊倒，门在他离开之后闪着微光消失在墙壁上。皮尔斯在巴基面前坐下，巴基乖乖的坐直身体，把两只胳膊交叉着叠放在课桌上。

“那我的父母呢？皮尔斯，是你吗？”巴基瞪着眼睛，期待着皮尔斯的回答。

“当然不是，你的父母离开了这个世界到了神所在的地方。”

“天堂吗？”巴基好奇的问，“我也能去哪里吗？去了就能见到他们了吗？海德拉是不是为了让人们去天堂而存在的？”

“是啊，你只要做个好孩子，乖乖听话，很快就能到天堂去了。那里是理想之地，是最美好的地方。不会有任何痛苦，也不存在罪恶。”皮尔斯声音很温和，巴基点点头，他决定要当一个好孩子。

到了下午，孩子的天性就占了上风。他把当好孩子上天堂的想法丢到脑后，开始盘算怎么才能骗开门口的卫兵偷溜到实验室里去玩。他喜欢那个冰冻室，那里很凉爽，有股好闻的冰凉的气味，而且他喜欢那个试验品，那个睡在寒冷的冰块里的金发男人。更重要的是，那里被守卫的很严密，可以说是大家最紧张的地方之一，又并非不可闯入（就象皮尔斯房间里的那个暗室，巴基就从没成功的进入过），每次成功闯入带来的成就感足以驱使巴基一试再试。

他这次又成功的声东击西，引开了其他人的注意，然后转身进了暗室。他们修改了大门锁的密码，但是巴基的听力和视力都很好，他已经成功的偷窥到那串数字了。门口上画着血红的魔法阵，巴基从来就不担心那个。他见过其他人被魔法阵阻挡，或者被折磨，但是这类东西对他毫无效果。他们在他身上实验过，一些绘在他身上的符咒只会引得他皮肤发痒，有时候，少数时候，他们直接用匕首把符咒画在他身上，那些伤口很快便消失了，巴基只得到了刺骨的疼痛和一段时间对所有人的仇恨和恐惧。

这也是为什么海德拉的基地里，闲人免进的地方都会在魔法阵的保护之下，额外还有一道机械制造的密码锁。

“嗨，你今天过的怎么样啊？”巴基冲着被冰块包裹住的男人打招呼，然后开始滔滔不绝的讲起他今天的所见所闻，还有他的梦境。他经常会做同一个梦，相当的恐怖，满是尸体和痛苦。他曾经告诉过皮尔斯自己的噩梦，但是皮尔斯的反映只是让他详细的描叙梦境里的经历，这让他相当反感，便不再和他谈起自己的梦了。他的声音在暗室里回响着，回声重叠着渐渐消失。这感觉很好玩。那个男人紧闭着双眼，似乎在睡梦里也不得安宁，看起来一脸痛苦的模样，巴基不由得为他感到心疼。

巴基在他最喜欢的位置上坐下，那是正对着大冰块的地方，而且足够高，让巴基可以直视男人的脸。那张脸很英俊。巴基的美术课本上有张画像，和这个男人几乎一模一样。他的五官棱角分明，刀削一般直挺的鼻梁和脸部线条，有一些符咒在他带点浅蓝色的皮肤之下隐隐闪烁，就像是云层之下的微型闪电。巴基喜欢盯着他看。他为这个男人创作了很多故事，也许他是一个英雄，一个海德拉曾经的伙伴，或者他是来自海德拉之外的世界，带着邪恶的目的闯入这里于是被其他人抓住，做成了冰块。

他见过其他闯入者被魔法制住，有一次那个闯入者差点就成功的把巴基戳了个透心凉，还好其他人及时赶到，皮尔斯直接把那个杀手炸成了黑色的渣渣。他们救了他的命，好几次。这也让皮尔斯的理论有了依据，外面世界的人都相当邪恶而可怕，他们会无缘无故的乱杀人，只有海德拉是好的。他们为了巴基的安全，才不让幼小的巴基到外面的世界去。

所以巴基也乖乖的呆在基地里，不是说他心甘情愿，但是他确实没办法离开基地。因为外面只有无限的水——后来他知道那是大海——他们在一个海中的岛屿之上。如果没有大人的帮助他是没有办法离开的。

“我什么时候才能去外面看看？”有次他站在皮尔斯身边，看着一位长袍和三位士兵消失在一个传送魔法阵里。这个时候他已经快十四岁了，他已经足够高，只比冰块男矮半个头了。孩子成长为少年就像暴风雨一样猛烈而快速，他十三岁的时候还只能坐在高处和冰块男对视，只是生日才过不到四个月他就可以站在地上，稍微抬头就能看到那个男人的脸。

“很快，等你十六岁的时候。”皮尔斯现在看起来更老。而且巴基现在越来越难见到他，似乎他不是在外面的世界里，就是在自己的暗室里呆着。

“那还有两年不到的时间。”巴基开心的欢呼，“那我要怎么走？魔法对我没有作用，你们会制造一个木筏或者船载我出海吗？如果是那样就太棒了！我得做一个海盗旗！迎风破浪！”

“海盗旗？你又看乱七八糟的书了。”皮尔斯似乎对此很不满。

“不看书我还能做什么呢？反正他们也不看就随手乱丢，我就捡起来看咯。”但是那些书都是他偷拿的。他们很早就结束了对他的教育，之后给他的课本都和海德拉的历史和宗旨有关，他们还很严格的训练他，至少很多时候他都精疲力竭没有力气去干坏事。开玩笑，在你绕着训练场跑了几十圈之后接着又原地高抬腿四组然后俯卧撑一套下来谁还有力气去搞破坏？

巴基认为他们在训练自己成为一名士兵，他很乐意。而且能学习总是好的。何况比起书本，他更擅长肢体协调动作，还有那些格斗技巧，各种武器的使用和训练。皮尔斯默认了他对自己未来的看法。巴基于是怀抱着保护海德拉的想法训练的更加起劲。

他的好奇心比起从前大为减少，对闯入实验室也没了兴趣。最主要的缘故是他们放弃阻拦他，只要他保证不随便乱动魔法药剂，不翻乱那些整理好的书籍，不尝试解救那些可爱却臭烘烘的实验兔子。所以巴基也就偶尔去冷冻实看看那位冰块男，其他时候他更喜欢磨练技术，和负责他的临时教官在训练场挥洒汗水。

冰块男偶尔会和他说说话，巴基也喜欢和他说话。哦，对了，冰块男是有名字的，他叫史蒂夫。两年前他就离开了那块大冰块。巴基十次去找史蒂夫，五次他在冰块里，三次他不在，两次他和其他长袍们呆在一起，他们给他做检查，在他身上施展巴基喊不出名字的魔法。

“嗨，史蒂夫。”他们的交谈一般是这样开始的。

“嗨。”史蒂夫面无表情，湛蓝的眼睛里毫无感情，现在他的脸上没有那些魔法符号了。巴基也才得以见到史蒂夫本身的皮肤颜色，之前的淡蓝色是那些冰块折射的光线导致。他的皮肤是红润的白色，比巴基自己的白不少。

“我还担心你今天不在呢。”巴基在他身边蹦达，小心的不碰到那些忙乎的长袍。史蒂夫身上都是伤口，还有一些干涸的暗色血迹，就象是咖啡渍。“你才从外面回来吗？”

“是的。巴基。”史蒂夫的回答很麻木。有时候他会有表情，显得很痛苦，似乎支撑不住自己还活着这个事实，巴基不喜欢他那样，他想看到史蒂夫笑，但是史蒂夫从来没笑过。

其他人对着史蒂夫的伤口念念有词，一些魔法药剂洒在上面，咒语从嘴里吐出，羊皮纸上的字迹渐渐消失。有一个士兵在给史蒂夫擦拭血迹，他们拿来干净的衣服和装备让史蒂夫换上。

史蒂夫偶尔会去训练场和他们所有士兵对练。巴基得说史蒂夫是他见过的最优秀的战士。

突然警报响起，士兵冲了出去，长袍们也紧随其后，这是流程，他们得去安全的地方避难，等待士兵解决掉入侵者。巴基抬腿准备走，但是史蒂夫没有动。

“史蒂夫，跟我去避难吧。”巴基伸手拉史蒂夫的胳膊，那上面都是伤痕，大大小小的伤痕留在上面。魔法似乎只能加快他的愈合速度却不能让伤口消失。

史蒂夫不发一言，眼睛微微眯起，好看的蓝眼睛里有一丝迷惑。他纹丝不动。

巴基用力的拉了一下，史蒂夫却像铁块一样，还是一动不动。

“有人入侵了，看这个警报等级还不低，我们得赶紧去避难啊。”巴基有点焦急，但是也不是特别的害怕，他甚至感到有丝兴奋，至少现在不会无聊了。他希望能赶紧长大加入战斗。而且史蒂夫不走，他也不想离开。

“我……动不了。”

巴基低头查看史蒂夫的脚下，那里有一圈繁复的法阵，看起来是特地为史蒂夫准备的。他撇撇嘴，用鞋踩在上面用力的来回摩擦，但是那些线条根本不受影响，颜色都没有变浅哪怕一分一毫。巴基咬紧嘴唇，想了几秒，然后蹲了下来，试探着用手去摸那些闪烁着微光的线条。在他的手指触碰到图案的瞬间，整个法阵大放光芒，一瞬间整个屋子里的东西都被染成了红色。接着光芒便消失了，魔法阵变成了普通的用颜料绘制的图案，其中的魔法消失不见了。

史蒂夫重重的跪倒在地，似乎之前都是魔法阵支撑着，或者说是强迫他站立不动。他的头低垂着，整个人颤抖不已。

“史蒂夫？”巴基蹲在他面前，“你怎么了？哪里疼吗？”

史蒂夫抬起头，他的眼里满是痛苦和泪水，他的嘴角抽动着，似乎在努力发出音节，但是巴基只听到一声包含苦痛的呜咽。

“史蒂夫……你没事吧？”巴基担忧的看着他，怀疑自己是否做错了事。

“我……我现在很好……”史蒂夫又低下头去，他用力的用掌心挤压着眼睛，再次抬头的时候那些眼泪都不见了，还有那些痛楚，也从他的眼里消失了，现在他的眼里只有一种决心。

他抽出腰带里的匕首，冲着巴基甩去，同时嘴里喊着：“不要动。”

巴基下意识的想要闪避，但是却控制住了，他当真没有移动分毫。利器插入血肉之中发出一声闷响，类似噗哧，然后便是重物倒地的声音。

“放倒他！”皮尔斯的声音尖锐而刺耳，巴基回头，看到皮尔斯一脸震惊和恐惧，“不要伤到他！”

史蒂夫伸手一把抓住巴基，把他揽在怀里然后在地上翻滚了几圈，之前他们呆的地方现在已经被好几道魔法光束击中了。刚才皮尔斯说的话巴基和史蒂夫都听到了，但是史蒂夫没有用巴基当挡箭牌，而是把巴基护在身后。

如果史蒂夫用巴基当挡箭牌，也许他就能成功的逃走了。但是他没有，所以最后他还是被制服了。

皮尔斯紧张的给巴基做了一个全身检查，即便巴基解释说自己什么事也没有。确认了一切没事之后，他关了巴基整整一个月的紧闭，这是他收到的最严酷的惩罚了，一个月呆在小屋子里的日子差点没把他逼疯，他开始试着对着镜子里的自己提出问题，但是没有人回答。

他不断在脑海里回忆起那一天，史蒂夫的眼泪和他的痛苦，那让巴基的心都要碎了。他不知道为何自己会为另外一个人的眼泪而那么难过。他们甚至都没有真正的交流过。史蒂夫看来是外面来的那些坏蛋之一，因为他清醒了，能活动了干的第一件事就是杀了海德拉的士兵。

很快他意识到了另外一件事，史蒂夫是被魔法控制住的。那些环绕在他额头上的魔法图案看来是类似精神控制之类的魔法。他被给予武器，然后被带走，他们让他去杀人了吗？所以这让他痛苦对不对？他不知道自己脑海里写的故事对不对，但是为这种可能性感到愤怒。

他不喜欢被控制的感觉，史蒂夫也肯定一样。海德拉的教义里提到过为了最终的目标，选择一些不光彩但是必要的手段也是可行的。巴基之前相信这个，但是现在他不确信了。而且如果海德拉那么好，为何大家要反对它？

从他关紧闭的那天开始，海德拉基地经常响起警报。禁闭室本身就建造在安全的地下，所以他们没有费心转移巴基。通过地面震动的剧烈程度，巴基判断受到的攻击有多严重。有时候持续时间很长，结束之后的寂静更加漫长。有几次长久到巴基害怕基地的人都死光或逃走了，就留下他一个人在禁闭室里变成一具干尸。还好等震动停止，他醒来的时候发现饭菜还是及时送到，那句巴基变成的干尸被证明不过是又一个噩梦。

他大部分时候还是梦到那个噩梦，次数比以前频繁得多。在梦里他杀了很多人，很多很多人。这让他感到恐惧。

他偶尔会梦见史蒂夫，不是那个流着眼泪痛苦的史蒂夫，而是拿着一把刀，刀尖闪着冰冷的寒意，他拿着那把刀刺向自己。这杀死了他。在梦里，不是那把刀，而是史蒂夫用刀刺向自己这个动作，刀尖没有碰到他的身体，他自己就因为心碎身亡了。

然后他满脸泪水的醒来，在伤心之余又觉得自己死有余辜。得过好几分钟他完全缓过劲儿来，才意识到这种情绪是毫无道理的，他没有做错什么，他只是在这里孤独的长大，为何会有这种内疚到想死的情绪？

也许是那些噩梦，那些从小困扰他的噩梦的缘故。他错以为自己真的是一个侩子手，沾满了无辜之人的献血。

一个月时间过去了，他们放巴基离开了那个小牢笼。有一个士兵跟着巴基。

“我是朗姆洛，皮尔斯命令我得看着你。”朗姆洛说。

“皮尔斯呢？”巴基问道。

“他不在。”朗姆洛简洁的回答了他，然后就不发一言跟在他身后。

就在那天，基地又一次遭受了攻击。当时巴基正在尝试进入冰冻室。他们没有阻拦他，因为那里面已经空了。巴基问他们史蒂夫去那里了，他们摇摇头表示不知道。

然后这个时候地面颤动起来，远处传来爆炸声，士兵们再次集结冲向战斗地点。巴基也想参与进去，他恨透了无所事事呆在一边，但是朗姆洛抓住了他。

“小子，你应该去的地方是这边。”他恶狠狠的说。

巴基试图摆脱他的钳制，以失败告终，不清不愿的被带到避难所。

“乖乖呆在这里。”朗姆洛说完把门反锁上，然后脚步声渐渐远去了。

巴基气愤的踢着铁门，但是门纹丝不动，倒是他的脚尖疼得要死。他抱着脚尖蹲在墙角情绪低落了好一阵子。然后他听到有人往这边走来。

“他在这里？”有个低沉的声音，巴基从来没听过的声音，显得有点纤细。

然后一阵念咒语的声音，铁门在他面前被打开了，锁链哐当哐当的落在地上。一个人影出现在门口，脚下躺着一个昏迷的海德拉长袍术士。他一头红发，下巴尖尖，身材非常纤细——巴基意识到这是他听说过的女性。应该是她。

她脸色看起来相当紧张，冲着巴基念念有词，还撒了一堆药粉，但是什么也没有发生。

“魔法失效了。”她轻笑，“果然和传说中一样。”

“娜塔莎！”这个时候史蒂夫的声音在通道外响起，“等一下——”

巴基眼前一花，他只来得及捕捉到那头红发飞扬了起来，接着他就重重的倒在了地上，娜塔莎跨坐在他身上，一把匕首，在他眼前闪着寒光。

他感觉到一股热流顺着脖子流到地板上，在他身下聚积。然后才感觉到脖子火辣辣的疼——

“史蒂夫？你怎么——你赶紧离开这里，我就要完事儿了！让这一切结束。”她准备用力刺下去。

“不要杀他。”史蒂夫抓住她的手腕用力一拧，娜塔莎吃疼手松开了，史蒂夫接住了匕首。

“你疯了？”娜塔莎一脸震惊，“你糊涂了？他们说已经解除了你的控制魔法。”她开始摆出防备的姿态。

通道传来更多脚步声，朗姆洛的声音混杂其中，“快！他绝不能死——”

史蒂夫和娜塔莎的动作一僵，巴基手忙脚乱的爬起来，冲上去把门关上了。

“你们快用传送魔法。”他尽量贴近门口，远离史蒂夫。“去那边，离我远点儿。魔法会起作用的。”

“巴基？”朗姆洛在门口喊道，他打算先确定他的生死。

“我在！他们说你们不要进来。”巴基紧张的大喊。

“你们进来我就割掉他的脖子，”娜塔莎反映很快，她开始在地上画起魔法阵，“保持距离，我能听到你们。”门口的脚步声停下了。

然后一道光芒闪过，他们两个消失了。

巴基捂着脖子，虚脱的靠着门坐下，接着便失去了意识。

 

如果不是有超强的自愈能力，巴基估计早就变成一具尸体了。娜塔莎下手又快又狠。他想娜塔莎就像是美术课本上那些标准的女性一样，身体曲线优美至极。他现在知道男女关系是怎么一回事，他也很期待遇到自己喜欢的女孩。既然现在他就见过娜塔莎一位，还是一个残忍的女杀手，但他不介意多想一想这唯一的姑娘。接着他的思绪便飘向了另外一个人。

史蒂夫当时救了他。

然后他想起史蒂夫便没完没了。这点很奇怪。他想念史蒂夫比任何人都要多。他现在知道那些人是来救史蒂夫的，而且他们确实成功了，把史蒂夫救了出去。他一方面高兴史蒂夫重获自由，一方面又觉得很寂寞。他开始长久的发呆，这种异常甚至引起了皮尔斯的好奇。

“你想念之前的基地了吗？”皮尔斯自以为是。

“啊，”上次袭击让基地基本全毁了，所以他们现在换了一个地方。“这里和之前没有什么区别。漂浮在空中还更好玩一点。”

他不想多说自己的心情，于是装作又开心起来，四处的打打闹闹。

时间过去，他便当真开心起来，装作把史蒂夫甩到脑后。

 

现在他十六岁了。

皮尔斯曾经答应他十六岁就带他出门，见识外面的世界。或者让他成为一名合格的战士，保护海德拉。

巴基曾经以为这天永远不会到来，但是皮尔斯当真带他出门了。他们没有给他装备或者武器，只是给了一件华丽的长袍让他穿上。

“这是术士的。”他抱怨，“可我是个战士，这样根本施展不开呀。”他比划着，长袍十分的碍手碍脚。

“穿上它。”皮尔斯显得相当紧张，他没有力气给巴基解释，也没有力气控制住自己的情绪，他，他们等待了十六年时间，现在总算可以收获果实了。

“好吧，”巴基拒绝了让人帮他穿衣服的要求，躲在自己房间里换上了衣服。

“我穿好了，你真的会带我出门吧？”巴基不情不愿的把长袍罩在外面，就连里衣也按要求换上了。不过他把自己的腰带留了下来，自己的防身匕首绑在上面。如果外面真如同皮尔斯说的那么危险，他应该随时做好战斗的准备才对。

“当然。”皮尔斯的眼神里闪烁着一些意义不明的东西，巴基注意到他甚至也盛装打扮过了。

“我们这是要去参加什么庆典吗？”

“少废话，走吧。”

 

他们乘坐着飞龙离开了基地，飞了很久时间之后才到达目的地。这个时候已经是黄昏时分了。巴基一开始相当兴奋，但是在看了好几个小时的云层和太阳之后，他无聊的蜷在龙背上睡了一觉。他知道如果不是因为自己体质特殊，使用魔法开个传送门的话，他们可以瞬间就到达目的地。而不是这样乘坐着飞龙。

他们中间还换过几次龙，大概每隔一个小时，就会有另外一条新龙被人牵引着，从远处的魔法阵里浮现，交给皮尔斯和巴基。换下去的龙疲惫不堪，气喘吁吁。

“龙原来这么没用啊。”巴基有一次这样说。

“因为他们的魔法失效了。”皮尔斯只是简单的解释了下，就继续闭目养神了。

目的地还是一座岛屿，不过整个岛上寸草不生，布满了各种魔法防护阵，皮尔斯谨慎的在远处的浅滩让龙降落，事先等待多时的士兵和术士们围了上来，他们给皮尔斯和巴基让开了一条路。皮尔斯示意巴基走在前面，然后其他人跟在巴基身后。

这些魔法阵的效果太过绚丽，远远的看去变换着各种图案，对巴基来说那似乎就是史蒂夫的脸——他已经很久没想起史蒂夫了，但是他还清楚的记得。

他靠近了结界，然后一切在他面前土崩瓦解。漂浮在空中环环相扣的魔法阵碎裂成一片片，闪烁着光芒的各种颜色在空中漂浮着变成了漆黑的碎片散落开去。巴基这下看清楚了，这座岛上布满了古代遗迹的废墟。他记得在历史课里看过这里的图片。传说中的海德拉就沉睡在这里，海德拉组织便是由此而来。他是上古的神，享受万民膜拜，众人敬仰，但是却被邪恶的术士们设计杀害，但是他们没有办法彻底消灭他的神性，那太过强大，只能被暂时封印。

“我是专门来开门的吗？”巴基似乎明白了一些什么，“因为我可以让这些魔法失效的缘故吗？”

“是的，我们的希望，往前走吧，解放我们的神。”皮尔斯激动的看着他，眼神里充满了膜拜。

巴基觉得心里毛毛的，他本应该激动万分，为了能够做出这样大的贡献。但是为啥必须要十六岁？为何之前不让自己前来呢？让魔法失效的能力一直都存在，并没有随着年岁渐长而增强。

“真的只是让我解开封印吗？”他开口问了。

朗姆洛拿起匕首抵着他的后心，“继续走。”皮尔斯冷酷的说道。

“噢。”巴基僵硬了，同时他并不吃惊会变成这样。看看他从小到大见过的事吧。如何拷问，如何处理背叛者，如何折磨侵入者，他知道事情就会如此糟糕。他想到之前看过的历史书里，有一道预言，说的是如何复活海德拉。但是历史书里这段话被略去了。他开始明白自己也许就是其中的关键人物。

“你们需要我，不会杀我的。”他镇定的说。

回答他的只是朗姆洛手起刀落，将他的左边胳膊唰的一下切掉了。巴基疼的跪在了地上，皮尔斯小心的把断掉的胳膊抱在怀里。朗姆洛上前用绳子扎紧断口，血很快就不再流淌了，然后肉眼可见的速度开始愈合。

巴基痛的死去活来，任由朗姆洛和另外一个士兵架起了他的身子往前走。

“你不要误会了，砍掉你的四肢如果能让事情变得简单的话，我们会做的。等主人复活了，身体只是一个容器，他可以随意的恢复他。砍掉一个手，长出两个新的，而且会变的更强大。”

他因为痛苦紧闭双眼，眼前似乎浮现一个矮胖子，形象可笑的冲着他咧嘴。那个人是谁？下一秒他便忘记了，痛苦让他清醒了过来，接着胳膊处开始麻痒万分，然后就不再感到痛楚了。他意识到自己的自愈能力在这里变得更强了。

“我自己走，”他想起藏在腰带上的匕首，内心充满怨恨和愤怒，咬紧牙关，“不用你们扶。”

他们放开了他，沉默的用狂热的眼神盯着他的后背。

失去一只胳膊让走路变得有点艰难，身体的平衡有点难以掌握，不过他还是走了下去，只是脚步有点踉跄。

现在他们到了祭坛了，巴基不知道为什么就知道该停下脚步了。虽然这里看起来和其他地方并无二样，但是这里的感觉完全不同，他感到有人在召唤他，呼唤他，告诉他这里才是他永久的归宿之地。

现在这一切说的通了。娜塔莎见到自己就直接上了匕首，无数次入侵者的目标似乎都是自己，每个人对自己的诡异态度，皮尔斯经常说的关于所有人的希望，关于海德拉的天堂。那次袭击之后他紧张检查自己的身体，并不在意肉体层面上的伤口或是其他，看重的是魔法层面的遗留伤害。（即便魔法对他没有作用，但是小心总是好的。）他又想起来史蒂夫。那个金发的男人本也是来杀自己的，但是最后他却阻止了娜塔莎杀自己。

他内心的怨恨稍微减轻了一点。

现在他还不是很清楚那边是好那边是坏，这些对他本也无关紧要，他大部分时候只是凭着本能做事。他不喜欢被控制的感觉，他只是想能真正的活着，而不是像这样被圈养，被命令，被献上祭坛。

术士们开始围成一圈，巴基站在祭坛的正中央，皮尔斯站在边上，激动的脸色通红。咒语的声音响起，地面开始震动——然后一个金发的男人冲了过来，他伸手甩出手里的盾牌，打倒了外围的士兵。朗姆洛抄起武器迎了上去。

是史蒂夫。

巴基认出来了。然后一个红发的女孩绕到了皮尔斯身后，一根细丝从她手里划出，绕住了皮尔斯的脖子，但是被皮尔斯带着手套的手掌挡住了，那是娜塔莎。她松开了手，摔倒在地。皮尔斯冲着她喊了一道咒语，娜塔莎鬼魅一般的身影在地面消失了，她在一位术士身后出现，轻松的把他打倒在地。

但是魔法阵已经完成了，召唤已经完成，地面震动的越加厉害，裂缝在地面上出现，巴基感觉到底下有某种极具压迫力的存在，压得他喘不过气来，他的体内有着恶魔——他想到那些噩梦，那些从小伴随他到大的噩梦现在正在他脚下成为现实。围绕成一圈的术士尖叫着，挣扎着，但是裂缝里溢出的黑色阴影把他们牢牢抓住，他们都四分五裂，内脏散落了一地然后——阴影向皮尔斯，朗姆洛和史蒂夫扑去。

皮尔斯虔诚的跪下，心甘情愿的把自己献给了黑暗。朗姆洛有些惊讶，他似乎没有想到会这样，他开始奔跑，但是却晚了，他消失在黑暗里。史蒂夫身上似乎有防护魔法，散发出耀眼的白色光芒，但是看起来被黑暗吞噬是迟早的事。

有些人影远远的绕着祭坛出现，一些法阵在天空集结，娜塔莎站在安全地带，焦急的远程协助史蒂夫对抗黑影。

巴基从未感到自己如此神智清明，他知道这些法阵没有用处，海德拉滑溜溜的触手带着恶心的味道缠住了他的脚，顺着腿往上攀沿，它在打算把自己整个吃下去。

他掏出了匕首，对着自己的心脏狠狠的来了一下子。

那可真疼啊。

 

他醒来的时候想，以后还是不要这样干了。

映入眼帘的是天蓝色的穹顶，漫天的繁星在天空中闪烁。

“你醒了？”

他转头，却发现办不到，他的左胸口似乎在漏气，不让他好好呼吸。

史蒂夫的脸出现在他上方，他弯着腰，用深蓝色的眼睛看着他。

“嗨，你今天过的怎么样啊？”史蒂夫说道。

 

“于是我从一个牢笼到另外一个牢笼咯？”巴基恢复的差不多了，史蒂夫陪他在阳台晒太阳吹风。

“是的，”史蒂夫递给他一杯饮料，“试试这个，我一直想让你尝尝。”

“我和你说话你都听得到吗？”巴基尝了一口，“好喝！”他几口就全喝光了。

“是的，我当时没法动弹，但是我有自我意识，他们用魔法在给我洗脑，我尽全力在抗衡。你让我好受很多。”史蒂夫叹口气，“我差点杀了你，当时你还是个婴儿。”

巴基眨眨眼，他想起了那个梦。那个史蒂夫用匕首刺向他的梦。

“你会在这里陪着我吗？”

“是的。海德拉的余党其他人可以对付，你也被永久囚禁起来了，我看不出还有什么需要我去做的。”

“你会一直陪着我直到最后吗？”

“我会一直陪着你，直到生命尽头。”金发的男人认真的承诺。


	5. 第五个故事

第五个故事

 

“我老做梦，”十岁的巴基可怜兮兮的看着史蒂夫，“很可怕的梦，你不要走在这里陪我好不好？”他的眉毛委屈的扭在一起，大眼睛里湿乎乎的，似乎马上就要哭出来了。

“可是……”史蒂夫有点为难，“夫人会不高兴的。”

“没有关系的，他们今天都出门了，很晚才会回来，我不认为我母亲会特地来看我。她肯定会喝的醉醺醺，东倒西歪的在大厅上发酒疯。”巴基感觉到友人语气上的松动，更加卖力的央求起来，“好不好嘛，求你啦！那些梦真的超级可怕，我一点也不想梦到它们。要是你在就好了，可以在我做恶梦的时候把我喊醒，求你了，史蒂威，拜托！我可以把我的零食都留给你吃，还有画册和书，你想看多少就看多少，拿走都可以！”

“……好吧，”史蒂夫缴械投降，他虽然年纪不大，甚至还比巴基小一岁，但从小就很老成，又很固执，很少被人说动。只有巴基，詹姆斯巴恩斯能轻易的说动他。

他们从小一起长大，史蒂夫的妈妈在巴恩斯家当厨娘，他父亲很早就去世了，就留下他们娘儿两，所以史蒂夫一直跟着妈妈呆在巴恩斯家。他和巴基年纪相近，性格又很相投，所以一直呆在一起玩乐。

“但是我得先回去，等我妈妈睡着了之后我再过来找你。”史蒂夫捏捏巴基的手，后者用怀疑的眼神看着他。

“你真的要来哦。”他扯住史蒂夫的衣角。

“我说到肯定做到。”史蒂夫向他保证。

 

“我又做梦了，史蒂夫,”巴基懒洋洋的趴在史蒂夫身上，似乎打算把他这位体弱多病的友人压死才罢休。“今天晚上陪我睡好不好？”他不顾坐在对面的女性的眼神，暧昧的冲着史蒂夫的耳朵，低声的说着这样令人误会又害羞的话语。

“放开我啦！巴基！”史蒂夫拼命挣扎，好不容易把巴基推了下去，结果巴基就直接在他身边坐下，然后搂住史蒂夫的脖子大腿一抬压在史蒂夫的腿上。“你好沉！下去啦！”史蒂夫生气的推开他的腿，巴基顺从的挪了下来，但是却坚持要搂着史蒂夫的脖子。

“呃……”对面的女性脸上红一阵白一阵，尴尬万分，不知道应该说些什么才好。

“啊，佩吉，这便是我和你说过的巴基了。”史蒂夫徒劳的挣扎了一会，巴基的胳膊收的更紧。以前小时候他还能搞定巴基，但是现在他们的体格差距过大，巴基的力气对他来说就象一座小山的重量。于是他放弃了。

“巴基，这位是佩吉，我和你说过的，我大学的同学。”他努力保持淡定，向两个人互相介绍对方。

“你好，我一直都听史蒂夫提到你。”佩吉礼貌的伸出手，但是巴基空出一只手和她握了握，然后就整个人躺在史蒂夫大腿上，然后搂住史蒂夫的腰，头埋在史蒂夫肚子上，接着闷不吭声了。

佩吉目瞪口呆，她努力控制自己不要做出一些奇怪的表情暗示，比如他是不是有什么毛病？诸如此类。就大一到大三整整三年时间史蒂夫向他谈论巴基的频率来看，这位神经兮兮的青年肯定是史蒂夫最好的死党，兄弟，铁哥们。她很欣赏史蒂夫，所以不想把这一切搞砸。

“呃，他没事吧？”佩吉尽最大的努力，才让自己的语气显得关切。

“没事，”史蒂夫把手伸到巴基的头发里来回揉捏着，“他在睡觉，估计最近都没睡好吧。”

“你是说他做噩梦所以失眠？”

“是的，这是他的老毛病了，我放弃学艺术改学心理学也是为这个原因。”史蒂夫叹气，巴基已经睡着了，他的声音听起来平稳又安宁。

“佩吉，我们回头再聊吧，不好意思没法送你出门了。”史蒂夫抱歉的冲佩吉笑笑。

“没事，可以理解。”佩吉在心里暗暗叹气，好不容易来史蒂夫家里玩，却遇到这种情况。

 

“她走了？”巴基揉着眼睛，打着哈欠放开了史蒂夫的腰，不过还枕着史蒂夫的大腿不下来。

“是啊，早走了。我都看完这本小说了。”史蒂夫把小说合上，放在一边。

“起来吧？我腿都麻了——而且我要去上厕所。”

巴基蹦了起来，“知道啦！你去吧！我回床上继续睡一会！”

史蒂夫叹口气，苦笑着摇摇头进了洗手间。

这里是史蒂夫在大学城租的房子，巴基曾经说要买下来免费租给史蒂夫，但是毕业舞会上他劲爆出柜把他的父母都吓个半死气了个通透，于是什么都没有了，他还能活着喘气只是因为他跑的够快，走的够远。

他直接收拾好行李就来找史蒂夫了。

“你说什么？”史蒂夫打开门看到童年好友一副惨兮兮的模样的时候，震惊的下巴都要掉了，等到巴基说自己从柜子里爬出来之后，那更是吓的五体投地。

“你不会赶我走嫌弃我是gay吧？史蒂威！”巴基的声音听起来可怜巴巴，但是他的眼神里可是开心的不得了。

“是啊，我马上就把你和你的东西都一起扫地出门，然后我还要把你做过的沙发踩过的地板都烧掉，哦，你用了我最爱的杯子，看来杯子也要摔碎了才行。”

“你别忘记了空气，我呼出去你吸进来，啧啧，太邪恶了。无处不在啊！”

“知道就好！”史蒂夫敲了他的脑壳一下。

接着他帮巴基把行李整理好，把那些看起来就格格不入的衣服和自己的格子衫老头裤挂一起，然后两个人一起去采购了生活必需品，还新买了一个杯子。因为巴基坚持要买和史蒂夫一样的，所以他们还绕路去了那家大卖场。

他们很久没有一起睡了。史蒂夫不知道巴基是否还乐意和自己一起睡，他等着巴基开口，但是没有等到。

所以史蒂夫把卧室让给巴基，给自己的床换好新床单，把客厅的沙发床打开，把自己的被褥搬了上去。

他们互道了晚安，史蒂夫很快就睡着了。然后半夜他突然醒了过来，这种感觉很熟悉，就像是他们小时候，他陪着巴基睡的那无数个夜晚一样。房间里的空气变得很奇怪，史蒂夫轻轻的推开卧室门，听到巴基在床上扭动着，发出痛苦的呻吟声。

他冲过去，把床头柜上的夜灯打开，然后把巴基摇醒，就象他们小时候干的那样。

“史蒂夫？”巴基眼里都是泪水，充满恐惧，等他看清楚史蒂夫的脸，他紧紧的抱住史蒂夫，“是你！”

“是啊，是我，”史蒂夫爱怜的回抱了他，“睡吧，我就在你身边。”

他挨着巴基躺下，“那些只是噩梦罢了，别怕。睡吧。”这种哄小孩的话，他已经很久没说了，但是现在却自然的从他嘴里蹦了出来，语气都和当年并无二样。

“嗯……我梦见了你，史蒂夫，”巴基紧闭着眼睛，就象以前那样，他告诉史蒂夫自己的梦，“梦里我以为那是真的，我不认识你了，他们让我去杀人。”巴基哆嗦着，似乎觉得很冷。“我觉得冷，史蒂夫，抱紧我一些。”他央求到。

史蒂夫用力的抱紧了他，把毯子扯过来盖在两个人身上。

“然后呢？你还是和以前一样，左边有着金属胳膊吗？”史蒂夫轻声询问，同时亲了一下巴基的额头，触感冰凉，就象是一具尸体。

“是的，”巴基放松了很多，“和以前的梦一样……这次他们让我去杀另外一个人，然后我还遇到了你，真奇怪，我在梦里认不出你。”

“我？”

“是啊，有你，但是和你又不一样，你变得很……高大？比我还要高一点儿。你还跑的很快，在梦里我挺厉害的，带着很多武器，杀人干脆又利落。然后你发现了我，于是开始追我……”

“那是梦，你想，如果真的是我，肯定会认出你的，别怕，那只是梦。”

“我带着面罩呢。你不会认出我来的。总之你用盾砸我，噗，你居然用一面盾牌，”巴基突然笑了起来，“你的武器居然是个盾牌，还是国旗配色的盾牌！”

“好啦，你现在不怕了吧?那我走了。”史蒂夫无奈的摇头，准备起身回客厅去。

“不，不行。”巴基不愿意放手，“陪我一起睡吧。拜托。”他又像小时候那样，央求着。

史蒂夫闭眼，叹气，他永远没办法拒绝巴基的请求。

然后这几天他在学校通宵复习，考完试之后佩吉像以往那样表示想去史蒂夫家里玩。史蒂夫同意了，他是打算让巴基和佩吉互相认识一下。但是没想到巴基直接把人家吓跑。

说实在的，他有点生气，但是他从来不对巴基生气太久。

所以等佩吉离开，巴基躺在他怀里熟睡，他开始看小说不到一页纸的功夫，他就气消了。反而为自己之前不在家而感到有点内疚。他知道巴基的老毛病的，他应该陪着他不是吗？

他绝望的叹气，母亲经常说自己太溺爱巴基了。以前也有人嘲讽他在跪舔有钱人，嘲讽他是马屁精。但是她的母亲知道一切。

 

“你会一直陪着我吧，史蒂夫？”巴基迷迷糊糊的说着。

“是啊，巴基，”史蒂夫说，他打算等巴基睡着就再偷溜回去，不然被母亲发现没睡在床上又得挨顿教训。“现在快睡吧，巴基，那些只是噩梦。”

“我睡着了你也不许走……”巴基揉着眼睛，“我还不困，不睡……”其实他困的要死，但是他也怕那些噩梦怕得要死。

“好，你睡着了我也不走，一直在这里，哪里也不去。”他叹口气，试着给了巴基一个吻，就像他母亲每天做的那样，把嘴巴压在巴基的额头上，“我保证。”

“好，”巴基爬起来，飞快的吻了史蒂夫一下才躺下去，“你亲我，我也亲你。”

“好吧，好好的睡吧。”史蒂夫像大人一样，用安抚的语气说。

“嗯，晚安。不许走哦。”巴基的声音越来越小，很快屋子里恢复了宁静，只能听到他平稳的呼吸声。

史蒂夫悄悄的坐起来，就着月光看着巴基，他想要不要回家去，过了一会儿，他最终又躺了回去，紧紧的握着巴基的手，很快进入了梦乡。


	6. 尾声

“你说，他会做梦吗？”戴眼镜的秃子问他的同伴，他们都穿着白大褂，手里拿着记录板正在记录冷冻舱上的各项数据。

“谁他妈的在乎这个？”他的同伴很不耐烦，特意压低的声音里满是疲惫，他悄悄的张望了一下，发现没人在注意这边。其他人都在忙自己的事。“你想活命，就少说话多干事，绝对不要问问题。你他妈的以为这里是什么大学城的实验室吗？”

眼睛男有点不依不饶，他们沉默得记录完数据，把它们输入电脑，接着便呆在电脑边等候反馈，他又提起了之前的话题。

“我只是好奇，按道理说他应该是身体机能停止一切活动的对吗？”

“你知道闭嘴这个词怎么写吗？”

“我知道——但是你看看这个，”眼镜男拿出一叠纸，上面都是那位冬兵的图像，明显是从正面监控图里截取脸部的部分放大的，像素显得有些暗淡模糊，不过足够看清他的五官，包括紧闭的双眼。

“你疯了？！不要给我看——”

“拜托，你看一下，你连续看一下这些照片，”眼睛男压低了声音，他同伴的胆小怕事让他有些生气，同时在心理默默的鄙视他：软脚虾。

“我看不出有什么不同，我只知道皮尔斯要是知道你干的事，我们都得玩完！”软脚虾脸色发白，做了一个割脖子的动作。

“嗨，你们在干什么？”站在房间角落擦拭武器的叉骨注意到了这两个人显得有点鬼鬼祟祟。

“没什么，朗姆洛，我们在讨论资产的身体状况。”软脚虾声音突然变得很正常，一点也看不出刚才胆小怕事的样子，简直就是个演技达人。

眼镜男把之前对他的鄙视收回了一些。

朗姆洛扫了他们一眼，注意到他们确实在对着一份资料指指点点，于是就低头继续保养他的武器。

他们两个悄悄的都松了一口气，叹气的声音还不敢太大。“你看看这里，”眼睛男锲而不舍，他指着冬兵的眼睛部分，然后拿出四张对比给软脚虾看。

这四连续在一起看，似乎是一张动画的四帧关键张，他们组成了一个眼球左右颤动的画面。

软脚虾拿起照片，上面有记录的时间，每张之间间隔至少三个小时以上。

“你看，他的眼球有水平运动，只不过他的动作相当缓慢，所以没有人注意到这点。”眼睛男很满意他的同伴认真的研究起这些照片。“所以冰冻只是很大程度上延缓了他的时间，也许他就像进入梦乡一样陷入深度睡眠状态？而不是我们以为的假死状态。”

“他也许会做梦。”他满意的下了结论，同时觉得有些不舒服。每次他意识到，他们每天观测并维持生命迹象的资产是一个大活人的时候，他都会感到不舒服。

“他会梦见什么呢？”

“谁他妈的在乎？好了，上面的反馈回来了。维持现在的药物水平，调整温度，干活吧。”软脚虾把折叠资料丢入了碎纸机。“我们要给它做好解冻准备。”他们开始继续干活。

 

每次梦境开始都很糟糕，冬兵拼命的眨眼，他浑身僵硬，只有眼皮还在控制之下，就像梦魇一样。他无法控制自己的身体，没法出声没法说话，他的左边胳膊没有知觉，半边身子重的吓人，似乎承担了整个世界的重量。

时间难以估计，但是他现在可以站起来了。他开始觉得自己忘记了很多事，梦里最糟糕的部分开始了，他想。梦境总是如此真实，让他以为这一切是真的，他告诉自己，这一切只是一场梦，虽然很快他会连梦的概念都模糊不清，但是他最后总会醒来，总能醒来，回到史蒂夫身边。

史蒂夫会在那里等他。

他开始觉得不那么恐惧了。

 

有人把冬兵扶了起来，推着他走到一张椅子上。冬兵拖着半边沉重的身子坐了上去，他不喜欢这张椅子——每次他都会坐在这上面，虽然他不记得后来发生了什么，但是他的身体有记忆，这张椅子让他的身体畏缩，颤栗。

然后皮尔斯，那个金发的男人，现在已经满脸褶子，头发花白，每次他出现在冬兵面前，都比之前要苍老一些。时间对他来说不是连续的，而是分阶段的。从一个时间段跳跃到另外一个时间段。这让他感到迷惑，不过他掩饰的很好，他很早就学会了面无表情，扮演好自己的本职工作，带上面具，不让人窥视自己的内心。

他不想节外生枝，只想赶紧干掉那些目标，完成任务让这噩梦结束，让他可以……回到那个人身边。

他现在已经不记得那个人是谁了。

冬兵咬紧下唇。

 

皮尔斯给了他一个目标。是一个戴眼罩的黑人男子。尼克弗瑞，6英尺3英寸，有着一个看起来就很邪恶的眼罩。

 

目标逃走了。他们给了冬兵目标的藏匿地址。

冬兵像一道阴影埋伏在对面公寓，耐心等待着目标犯错靠近窗口的时刻。

另外一个男人出现了，目标犯错了。冬兵干脆利落的抓住了机会，然后他开始撤退。

一面盾牌带着呼啸的风声，冬兵伸出了金属胳膊接住了它。胳膊的重量压得他左肩一直用力抬着，比右边微微高一些。他接住了盾牌，和追上来的男人视线交接。

他把盾牌砸了回去，这为他争取了一点时间，然后他逃走了。

 

冬兵没来由的感到焦躁。

他钻进清洁待用的冷冻舱，但是什么也没有发生。他们威胁他，用武器指着他逼迫他出来，乖乖的呆在应该呆的地方。

“难道不是这里吗？”他迷茫的询问他们。

“还没到时间呢，睡美人。”有人这样告诉他，命令他出来。

他吃了一顿饭，都是流质，味道说不上好与坏。因为他不记得上次吃的东西是什么味道，他只能说自己还算喜欢。接着他做了一些恢复锻炼，然后等待着下一道命令。

他在床上躺下，努力控制自己想要爬回冷冻舱的冲动，在梦境里他想起了史蒂夫，他又一次抱住史蒂夫，希望自己能够不要再做梦。

 

皮尔斯给了他两个目标。一男一女。他说，都是六级，极度危险，最好明天就让他们消失——

冬兵等待着，他迫不及待想要完成任务，他想再次醒来，他想再次见到史蒂夫。

 

end


End file.
